The Moon, and The Bat
by BatmanBeyond316
Summary: In the year 2039..Two legendary heros will unite for the first time. To face the greatest adventure of their lives.
1. First Encounters

In a future where hero's exist in darkness...

"Very Good then Mr. McGinness, welcome to my world!"

"Never again!"

"I AM BATMAN!"

In a future where the Sailor soldiers have long since disbanded.

A new evil will arise.

"Soon, the Silver Crystal will belong to the dark army."

"AHAHAHAHAHA"

, And one young man step forward.

"Woah"

"A talking cat?" 

To re-unite the legendary Sailor soldiers...

****

****

"The Moon, and The Bat"

Chapter 1: First Encounters. 

The one word that comes to mind when most people here the name of "Gotham City" is Crime. It's no wonder why the city has been nicked named "The Most Dangerous Place on Earth". It was so dangerous that even its citizens didn't go out alone at night. In fact many just stayed indoors, with the doors locked. Yet, lately many seem to be easing their fears, with just cause as the howl of the Batmobile's hover engines swept through Gotham's streets. Many of the city's vermin cowered, and a few laughed. For this was not the same "Dark Knight" that once protected the innocent citizens of Gotham. This one was much younger, and yet to be tested. 

Batman sat behind the controls of the Batmobile. His weary eyes watching over the controls. He patrolled the city for the twenty-second time tonight, knowing that a recent wave of kidnappings has been occurring. Over Fourteen missing women in over the last week alone, and yet still no leads. Normally this would not have made Bruce Wayne send Terry out on patrol this many times in one night, but something had startled the old man about them. Batman had thought about talking to his boss about this a few times, though he had other things on his mind that night. He looked at the clock on the Batmobile's control 

__

11:45, Mom's gonna kill me. Batman said silently to himself, as he took the Batmobile down another skyway. It was getting late, and the young dark Knight still had homework that was four days over due. 

"Find anything?" a clam old voice came over the video link that connected the Batmobile to the computer in the computer inside the Batcave .The young Batman sighed a bit. It was Bruce Wayne, the original Dark Knight. The old man had been helping McGiness through out his adventures as Batman, but this new mystery had even Bruce a bit puzzled.

"Nothing, it's been as quiet as a mouse out here" Batman replied, "I doubt that anything will be happening tonight."

"Keeping searching" Bruce replied, even as an old man sitting in front of the Batcomputer, he still had that tone in his voice that said, "You better do as I tell you" way that got you to do as he said. McGiness always disliked that about Bruce, but never showed it.

"You sure that it wasn't just some cult ritual?" Batman asked, "He opened his mouth to say something else. He stooped, a bleep had appeared on the Batmobile's radar screen. Batman took a quick glance at it. "Hold On I think something's up."

Bruce taped a few keys on the batcomputer's keypad "There seems to be a disturbance on the corner of Main St, and 31 Ave. better check it out."

Batman sighed; _there goes any chance of getting that overdue homework done Summer school here I come. _He said to himself. Batman steered the large vechile past a few buildings and revved the Batmobile's engines. The all-inspiring sound brought hope and impressed all Gothamites. Something that Batman just loved to do. 

Far above the city streets something was looking down upon the city of Gotham. A small cat stood on the ledge of a roof. Looking down upon the Gotham as through if it was only going to be here for a short time. The cat was small for its age, with a strange black colored fur, and a crescent moon up top its little forehead. The small cat was old, but showed no sign of age that any normal human being could see.

__

Is this Gotham City? The small cat wondered to her self. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness with perfect ease. _Doesn't seem dangerous from up here. Maybe Artemis was wrong this time_. 

The cat turned and leaped off of the ledge and back onto the roof of the building. She stretched, for it had been a long few days for her. She had traveled all the way to Gotham from Tokyo Japan, and had a rough time sneaking into various pieces of luggage at the airport. Going for a few days without food. The cat wished she had taken up the offer her owner had given her to accompany her on the voyage. Though the cat had sensed evil energy coming from this city, and had decided that she should go alone this time. 

The tiny feline walked towards the fire escape, and climbed down from the roof of the old building with ease. She'd been all over the city during these past few days, and had only recently made her way into the old rundown section of Gotham. The cat stooped once more to stretch. 

"Well look what we have here!" a voice said from with-in the shadows of the alley

"Ever seen a kitty laugh?" 

"No but I'd love to see one try."

The tiny feline backed up a bit, sensing the evil intentions of the owners of these voices. One by one they emerged from out of the shadows, their faces painted like clowns, each holding some kid of weapon. The cat trembled a bit, having no place to run, and one to turn to, and six ugly clowns like thugs surrounding her. _Oh dear,_ the cat thought to herself. _What am I going to do? I can't take on all these…thugs at once. _One whipped the chain he was holding at her, hitting the defenseless cat in the side sending her sprawling onto the pavement.

"Aw what's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Said a young strange looking thug, his face painted white and his lips a clownish red color. His hair was dyed green, and he was wearing an ugly purple suit. He walked over towards the cat, and kicked her in the midsection. A few more members of the gang laughed as the cat moaned in pain. 

The young punk looked down at the injured feline, and sneered. "Aw the cat don't think it's funny," He said, preparing to kick the cat once more. This time he aimed right at the cat's head. The small feline braced herself, wondering what had she done to deserve such treatment from such violent people. The punk began to bring his foot down, when a voice was heard.

"Don't you have anything better to do than abuse stray animals?" Another person emerged from the shadows of the Building above them. Gliding down on a pair of bat-like wings. He landed in front of the cat, as if he was trying to protect her from harm. His suit making him looks as if he were part human, and part bat. One of the Thugs lunged at him, whirling a club like weapon at his head. The man ducked away from the blow easily, and landed a punch right into the thugs mid-section. The other gang members saw this, and turned to run. The cat watched all this with her eyes wide open. She'd thought that those punks were going to kill her for sure. 

"What was it?" Bruce Wayne asked through the two-way radio link that connected the Batman to the Batcave. 

"Just a bunch of Jokerz beating on this cat" Batman replied as he knelt down to get a closer look at the injured feline. 

"Get back here McGiness. I'll call the ASPCA and have them take care of the feline." Bruce was already trying to establish a link to the ASPCA, when Batman saw the crescent moon on the cat's forehead.

"Hold on" Batman replied, switching to his video link so Bruce could see. "Ever seen a cat with a moon before Wayne?" 

Bruce looked closely at the screen. "No, better bring it back here then." Wayne put his hands together, still looking at the Batcomputer's screen.

"Sure Wayne, you want me to pick some cat nip on my way back?" Batman snapped jokingly. He bent over and gently picked up the injured feline. The cat looked up at his face, and then passed out. 

Batman turned towards the darkness, and looked up at the sky. Activating his jet propulsion boots. He soared up towards the parked Batmobile. A hole opened in the bottom section of the Batmobile, allowing Batman to soar right inside the large vechile. The entryway closed, Batman turned and carefully placed the feline down in the passengers' seat, strapping the cat in carefully. Turned and sat down in the drivers' section. Flipping a few switches, bringing the Batmobile to life all around him. It's awesome hover engines powered up, the all inspiring sound once again struck fear into the hearts of all those who commit evil. Batman couldn't help but smile, the same sound leaving a city full of innocent people with a sense of hope/ He revved the engines a bit, leaving the people of Gotham impressed. The Batmobile sped off through the city's skyways, towards home.

On the other side of the city, some one was watching the events that had just transpired. Hidden deep within an abounded warehouse, a dark figure looked into a mystical orb, inside of it, which showed the images of the fight that had just occurred between the Jokerz and Batman over the fate of a stray cat. A female hand swept over the orb, making the images disappear, _So Luna you think that Batman can protect you?_ _You stupid little feline, I know your little Sailor Bitches will come looking for you, and when they do the silver crystal will finally be mine _The dark figure began to laugh, filling the whole building with the sound of her annoying laughter. A laugh that sent evens the rat occupants running in sheer terrier. The dark shape turned back towards the orb_. Soon, Sailor Bitches, I will have the power of the silver crystal, and nothing. Not even Batman can save you this time!_


	2. Serena's Bad Day

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon ****

(Pretty Solider Sailor Moon)

Batman Beyond

"The Moon, and The Bat"

Chapter 2: Serena's bad day

"Oh no I'm late again"

Serena woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She was supposed to be at work today around 8:30. Though one look at her alarm clock reveled that it was quarter past nine. She'd over slept again, and scrambled to get out of the bed. Thus only getting herself tangled up in the sheets, and wound up falling out of bed. Serena kept trying to get untangled, yet to no avail. 

__

Oh great, first I oversleep, and now I'm caught in the bed sheets she thought to herself. The single T-shirt she'd worn to bed had gotten caught on the bed spread, and she didn't feel like walking around the room completely naked. She tired a few more times to get herself Un-tangled, and only wound up not only getting even more tangled in the sheets, but nearly ripping her night shirt. Serena's face turned bright red with anger_. Oh come on Serena your already late for work, you can at least get untangled from the bed sheets. _

Darien walked out of the bathroom, adjusting the tie he was putting on. Only to see his wife caught in the bed sheets lying on the floor. He laughed slightly, and walked over towards her. 

"Darien? What are you still doing home?" Serena asked, looking up from the floor to see her husband Darien kneels down beside her. She felt herself blush with embossment, as her tied to help her get untangled.

"It's because Serena I've got a Presentation to make this morning, and it's not until eleven." He managed to get her untangled from the bed sheets easily, and then stood up. Extending out his hand to help Serena get back to her feet.

"I thought I told you this last night?" He asked her, nearly laughing still.

"Yeah I remember now I think" Serena replied, was letting Darien help her back up. "What is it about again?" she asked. Having since long forgotten about what just happened. 

"You'd better get moving Serena, you're already late." Darien said, once again adjusting the tie on his neck. "How do I look?" he asked her, still trying to get his tie on right. 

"Here Darien let me do that," she replied, undoing the tie he had done so badly, and then put it on him the right way. "There, now you go out there and do your best. " She smiled, as Darien kissed her passionately. Then turned to walk out of the room. 

Serena stood there for a moment, then hurried into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She turned it on; letting the hot water warm up a bit, Serena walked back into the bedroom, and started searching through the closet for something to wear. She searched for a minute or two, until she found a skirt, and top that matched. Serena then hurried back into the bathroom. Closing the door, and locking it behind her. 

She walked out of the bathroom less than ten minutes later. this time wearing a nice plaid skirt, and a matching dress shirt. Her hair as always, was all tied up in odadgos. Though yet she wasn't even wearing any makeup at all. Serena still had managed to look like she was twenty-five years old, although she was actually forty-five. Feet most women (including Serena herself) could even understand. Though this morning she came out of the bathroom, running at full speed, and wound up tripping over her own feet, and tumbling down the stairs. 

"Owww" Serena cried out, hitting her head on the wall. "That hurt like hell. Tears started to streak her face as the pain started to swell up. Though to spite the fact the bump hurt, she stood up anyways, and walked into the kitchen to get an ice pack from the freezer.

"Now not only am I late, and I'll probably be fired, but now I've got a lump on my head that hurts like one of Luna's scratches." Serena opened the freezer, and quickly found herself a nice cold ice pack. She then warped it in a cloth from the kitchen table, and held it on the lump on her head.

"OH NO" she looked at the clock and saw that half an hour had already gone by. "NOW I'M REALLY LATE!" Serena screamed reaching for her car keys that were on the table, and then quickly ran straight out the door.

Serena sat there at the other side of her bosses' desk. Apparently upon her arrival at work some one had told her that the boss wanted to meet with her. Sadly she'd seen this coming and had prepared for the worst. Though even now as she sat there facing him, Serena wouldn't help but feel a bit tense as she sat there waiting for him to chew her out about being late. 

"Why do you think I wanted to talk to you Mrs. Chiba." Her boss turned around in his office chair to face her. 

"Umm, because I was late again, and I didn't call to say I would be?" Serena asked quickly, trying to turn on the girlish charm that had saved her job on many ossacions. "Though Mr. Goldstein, I'm sorry and I promise that it'll never happen again." Serena practically begged. 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Chiba, as much as I admire you ambition. Though I can't allow tardiness in my office anymore. I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to have to fire you this time." He said calmly, folding his hands together in his lap.

"Fire me?" Serena said in a meek little voice, the shock of what just happened settling in at last. She stood up, and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Chiba, but I'm afraid firing you is the only salutation to this, and I wish you luck in finding work." He extended his hand out to her; Serena shook his hand, and then turned to walk out of his office to pack up her things. 

__

I was fired? She thought to herself, _Oh no what will I tell Darien?_ She began to worry about the possible reactions she might get from her beloved husband upon telling him this news. Serena pondered all this as she made her way to what was once her little office to pack up her things_. How can I tell him I was fired again? _She walked in to her little office, and turned on the light. Then Serena began looking about the little room for a box in which she could pack the little odds and ends form her desk in. Serena began putting things in there, things like a picture she kept of Darien, a bookend with some books, a few other things. By the end of the hour her little office had been cleaned. Serena was sitting behind the computer that was built into the desk, working to make a copy of something before she was going to leave for the last time. 

__

Oh come on you stupid no good worthless computer. She felt the urge to kick the desk the computer was built into, but deiced against it. Serena had never really been any good with computers, and even this one which was supposed to whatever you told it to. She still couldn't get it to work properly, and that at times had caused her many headaches. Though she was still very upset about just being fired, Serena was thanking full that she wouldn't have to put up with this machine any longer. A CD-ROM like disk pooped out of a slot near the mini computer monitor. She reached out and took it. The disk contained her records, which she was copying for her own personal reference for when she stared looking for a new job. 

A few minutes later Serena was dragging the box of her personal items out towards her car, and littlery she was _dragging_ the _whole_ thing behind her. A few people stopped to look at her, and chuckled when she wasn't looking. After struggling with the box for a few minutes, Serena managed to drag it towards her car. _Why did it have to be so god damned heavy?_ She thought to her self, pulling her card key from her pocket and opening the back door so she could get the box in there. She then turned, and bent over to pick the box up. Straining with almost all of her might, Serena finally managed to get the box into the back seat. Though not before a ripping sound could be herd coming from the back of her dress. She stood up, and when she did. Her skirt came falling off exposing her underwear right out in public. Serena blushed embarrassed, and basically ran into her car, and with in a few moments. Her car came flying out of there like a bat out of hell.

It wasn't until about an hour later that Serena pulled into the driveway. The traffic on her way home had been horrible, and she'd almost gotten into several accidents along the way. She looked both- ways, before getting out her car, since her skirt had been torn off by accident, and she wasn't about to give the neighbors a free peep show anytime soon. Serena ran into the house, with her skirt in one hand. _It's times like this I wish Luna hadn't left_. Serena had missed her talking cat ever since Luna had gone off to investigate something overseas. Serena sighed as she walked up to the front door of her house. It was a nice little home just like the one she lived in while she was growing up. Though ever since she and Darien had actually bought it, the budget for them had been extremely tight. Serena used her key-card to open the lock on the door, then pushed it open. Upon entering the door, Serena placed her the skirt that she had in hand on the table in the entryway, and closed the door behind her.

"I can't believe it, first I'm late for work, and now I've lost my job." She cried, as tears began to streak down her soft cheeks. "What am I going to do? Oh Luna why did you have to go away?" She leaned up against the wall with her head in her hands, crying like she was still a fourteen-year-old girl. Though when Serena looked up again something managed to catch her eye. A holonews clipping was hanging from the small table inside of the entryway. She moved to grab it just as it was about to hit the floor. Serena then fumbled with it for a moment before she managed to switch on the holonews' power unit; witch generated a holographic news story in front of her face. 

****

14 JAPANESE WOMEN MISSING IN GOTHAM CITY. NO EVIDENCE FOUND AT THE CRIME SCENE

Serena looked up from the holographic typing, with a now determined look upon her once crying face. She read the section over again, until she saw the photo that was a part of the next article. It was a holographic image of what looked to be a young man, wearing a suit that made him look as if he was a bat. Switching off the holonews, and then slipped it into her back pocket. Serena then went into the kitchen that was in the next room, and with in a matter of seconds found her on the phone.

"Hello, I'd like to reserve a seat on the next flight to the United States." There was a brief pause, and she waited for a moment. "For when? Well I was planning to leave as soon as possible." Again there another pause, this one a bit longer than the last. "To where? Uh Gotham City"…

__

To Be Continued


	3. Secerts

Chapter 3:Secerts Revealed

Chapter 3:Secerts Revealed

He stumbled into the abounded warehouse, fear running through his body. The young man walked carefully through the old structure, clutching the briefcase in his hand. Course sweat running down his face. He whipped the sweat away from his brow, and kept walking. He wore a business suit, and looked to be in his early twenties. His clothes were now saturated with sweat, because he knew that this part of town was literally crawling with scum, and gangs waiting for some poor unforntune soul to cross into their territory. He stooped after walking into the building a ways, and looked about. The young businessman struggled for a few moments to say something, but the fear in him was so great that he said nothing.

"Hello?" was all he could manage to say. His eyes swept over the room, finding it was dark, and there were no windows. The door suddenly closed behind him, and he jerked around with a startle. 

"Please Mr. Powers, surely your not that scared?" A soft female voice echoed through the room. The man stood there, clutching the briefcase even closer to him now. A figure emerged from the shadows, advancing towards his. It was a woman unlike that anyone has ever seen. She was tall, with a slim waist and creamy white skin. Her features were like those of a comic book character, which where bigger than a normal human's. Her fiery red hair draped loosely over her shoulders. She wore a bright red mini tanktop that showed ample cleavage. When she walked she moved as if she was walking on air, and the way she looked would have any man want her if they set their eyes down upon this creature, but on top of her head were a pair of massive horns. Horns that were drenched with the blood of an innocent person, and behind her, there was a long, and deadly looking tail. He twitched at the sight of her, fully knowing what damage she was capable of. 

"So" she said now standing in front of him, her gaze both soft and dangerous at the same time. "You managed to get those visa's cleared for me?" She asked the man that now stood before her, watching him sweat his brains out.

"Yes, but it wasn't easy, they've red flagged all Asian passports. It won't be easy to get any of them through." He replied, his voice filled with fear of this woman, and her power. 

"Good", was all she said, taking the briefcase from the man, and opening it. Reading the documents it held, and removing the files it contained. She then handed the now empty briefcase back to the young man. "You just keep it up, and I'll make sure that no one finds out about your father's secret". She laughed mockingly, to her it was funny watching young men like him sweat. Though this one had power that she didn't, and that power being able to influence government leaders to do, as she wanted.

"Yes." he searched his memory for her name. He was so scared that he actually forgotten what it was. Though that didn't stop him from falling back upon his rear as he tried to leave. The woman watched the young man, and just laughed. He scurried out of the building as fast as he could. Running off into the alley, and he didn't even look back.

She stood there, laughing as the young businessman scurried out of the warehouse. When he was gone, she turned her back to the door, and walked back into the shadows. _It's time_, she said to her self. _It's time to begin gather my army and t start preparing for phase two of my plan. _ She sat down on top of a bunch of crates, in her hands she was creating an orb made up of the energy of pure evil. _Soon the world will belong to Omni…._

"Meow!"

The small cat awoke with a jolt of pain in her sides. She winced, trying to fight back the on coming pain that was trying to engulf her. The cat's eyes opened to find that she was lying in a box, with a bandaged warped tightly over her side. She tried to stand up on all fours, but found that she didn't have the strength to do so. 

"I swear that I have never felt so much pain in my entire life"_. _The cat found herself saying out loud. She wasn't a normal cat, because of her ability to think, reason, and to talk like a human being.

The cat tried to crawl along the bottom of the box, and towards the small bowl of food that had been placed on the other side. Though she could still barely move, and her strength had yet to return. The cat began to meow as a last resort. Though when she did, the sound echoed off of the call. Making it sound as if she was inside of a cave. 

__

How peculiar, the cat thought, _it sounds as if I am inside of a cave. _. The little cat kept meowing, _though I have to admit I am starving!_ The sound of bats flying over head could be heard as some one approached the box she was in. The cat cringed a bit as the shadow of a human cast down upon her.

"Aw are you hungry there kitty?" The sound of a kind youthful voice filled her ears. She turned her head to get a better look at the young man. The boy knelt down beside the cat's box, sticking his hand in to pet the injured animal. 

"Those Jokerz really did a number on you." He said, petting the cat's head for a moment, then taking it away to bring the cats food dish closer to her. 

"So what's you name?" He asked the cat, not expecting an answer. "I'm guessing that the moon on your forehead has something to do with it."

The cat crawled just a bit so she could eat. The cat thought about telling the boy her name, but past experience warned her against it. 

With the sound of bats flying over head, the boy stood up, and turned to walk off. He looked down at the watch he wore on his wrist. 

"Oh man mom's gonna kill me," he groaned. It was way past mid-night, and he knew that his mother was not going to be happy at all. 

He ran towards the stairwell that led to the mansion above the cave. Once he got there the boy turned around to see his boss standing behind him

"I've called your mother and told her that you'd be working late tonight. Terry," Bruce Wayne said. Walking towards his young protégé. Although he needed a cane to walk on in his old age, Bruce was still stronger than he let on. 

"What are you planning to do about the cat?" Terry asked in replay. He looked up to face Bruce

"Take it with you, that cat's your responsibility until we can find its owner". Terry knew better than to argue with Bruce, especially when he was running late again.

"What? Think the mutt is going to waste his time with a stray?" McGinnis couldn't help but joke about Wayne's dog who's name was Ace. Who was sleeping over in the corner.

"Very funny," was the only replay that he got from the old man. To spite his many attempts, McGinnis couldn't get Bruce to laugh, let alone smile a bit. Without so much as a word, Terry went back to retrieve the injured feline that he'd left in the in the other side on the cave. Leaving the echo of his footsteps as he walked through the enormous cave that is the command center for Batman's never ending war against crime. Terry was the first person in nearly thirty years to enter the cave about a year ago now. Though even then Terry though as Batman, he wouldn't be taking care of stray animals. Now, he found himself lifting up a box containing an injured feline, and carried it out of the Batcave.

"Terry honey, your going to be late for school again."

Terry yawned and turned over to look at his alarm clock. "Oh my god" he nearly jumped out of bed. "I'm late, again" he quickly began searching about for some clean clothes, and his stuff for school. The cat poked her head up from her box that Terry had put beside his bedroom door. The little cat watched him hurry about the small bedroom. He stooped, picking up come computer disks from his night table_. Oh no, _Terry thought. _I forgot to feed the cat. _ He was now wearing a simple black T-shirt, and jeans. Which of course he almost always wore. The cat watched him wondering if he is the same young man who saved her the night before. 

"Meow." It was all that the cat could say as Terry looked at her, and patted her on the head before walking out of the room. She looked about from the inside of her box. "Hum I wonder", the cat said to herself questingly. 

"Could he be the one that they call Batman?" She shook her head a bit. "It has to be, he's certainly tall enough to be." The cat sighed and then lay back down upon the blanket that had been placed inside of the box. Her side still hurt badly, and she could not stand for very long. 

"I wonder how Serena is doing without me." The thought of the Moon Princess being ok without her guardian cat there for once was a bit scary for her to think about. 

"Oh now that would be the day," was all she said about it. 

"Huh?" The cat looked up to see the boy approaching her. Terry was his name? Standing there holding a dish of food in his hand.

"Didn't you just speak?" he asked her. Terry walked over towards the box, and set the dish down on the floor. Then he reached inside and gently lifted up the cat and put her near her food. 

"Meow," the cat replied.littearly saying the word 'meow'. As if she was trying to cover up for the fact that she had just spoken like a human. . 

"Nice try" Terry replied, as the cat began to eat. "A talking cat?" He said to himself, before turning to pick up his backpack. He took one last look at her, and then he ran out of the door. 

The teacher stood there at the head of the class, looking out at the students in front of their respective computer desks. Though as much as he enjoyed his forty-years teaching students about mythology, the years had begun to catch up with him, the time and methods of teaching had changed so much that he had a difficult time keeping up with it. Though the one thins that hadn't changed was the fact that there with every class came a student who was always late, and Terry McGinnis was that student. The teacher turned around to see Terry trying to sneak into the class.

"Mr. McGinnis, tardy again. Tell me what excuse do you have this time?" Almost the entire class looked up to see Terry just about to sit down at his desk.

"Um" he though for a second, "I missed the lift this morning and I had to walk here?" Several students chuckled out loud.

"Very funny, and where is your report on the legend of the moon kingdom?"

Terry gulped, Batman had been so busy with the recent wave of kidnappings that he had simply didn't have the time to actually work on the report. 

"I hope you realize that this counts as twenty percent of your term grade."

"Yes but-"

"And that you've been tardy every single day for the past week, Mr. McGinnis I will see you after school for detention."

Terry slumped down into his seat, angry, and humiliated.

__

What am I going to tell Mr. Wayne? Terry looked about the room, as the teacher continued on with the lesson. _I wonder if any of the Robins had to put up with detention? _

The cat managed to peek up and over the edge of her box. Adjusting her vision so she could peer about the dimly lit room.

"Not much on house keeping now is he?" she said, making reference to the messy state Terry's room was in. She sat back on her haunches, ignoring the throbbing pain that shot through her side, and some how managed to leap up over the edge of the box. The tiny cat winced slightly, as she landed on the floor. 

"ARGH," she cried out in pain, "at times like this I really wish Serena was here to help." The pain faded, and the cat began to walk about the small bedroom, searching for something that would prove to her that the very young man who occupied this room was the legendary Batman.

For a few minutes she walked about, only to find several items of clothing scarred about, and she also found his laptop computer. 

"I wonder if this could help me?" The cat opened the lab with one of her front paws, and sat down again on her haunches as the computer's small screen flicked to life. She used her front paws to type on the keypad in front of her. Searching through the computer, the cat found only a few programs and files that almost anyone would have. 

"Nothing, nothing," she said as she clicked about. Moving the cursor towards another icon, and clicking on it. An image of a bat flashed upon the screen. Then it faded, with words flashing across the screen.

****

Accessing Batcomputer mainframe, please wait

The cat nearly jumped back in surprise. "So he IS Batman!" Her eyes widened a bit when the screen changed; now showing a menu displaying several options. She worked quickly, accessing all of the computer information before she exited the Batcomputer mainframe.

"I have to tell Artemis about this." The cat said under her breath, bringing up the computers e-mail program. "He must know what I've found." The cat began typing up an e-mail t send to her soul mate back home.

****

Access file activated benign search program now!

Bruce looked up at the massive computer screen that was in front of him. The elderly man stared at it for a brief moment then arched his eyebrow a bit.

__

Odd, he tapped on a few keys upon the keypad in front of him. _Why would Terry use the Access program I had him install for school? _ Bruce eyed the screen for a few moments.

"Computer, trace source of Access program, and pinpoint its location."

****

Tracing source, location found.

"Computer, bring location up onto the screen."

The computer flashed Terry's address upon the screen.

__

Why isn't Terry in school? Bruce shook his head, and looked back towards the Batcomputer. 

"Computer, access all information on the moon, and cross reference it with all information involving a cat that has a crescent moon upon its forehead."

****

Searching, please wait.

The elderly man sat back in his chair, watching while the most powerful computer in the world searched through databases from every sections of the globe. 

Terry sat there; looking at images that flashed upon his computer desk's screen. Images of what was once the moon kingdom. He paid them no mind, and also found himself nearly falling asleep.

"Mr. McGinnis are you paying attention?"

Terry's eyes snapped open only to find the teacher looking directly at him. 

"Um yes sir, sorry just dozed off there for a second."

"The answer the question. Who where Edymon and Serenity?"

"Uh," He though for a long moment, "weren't they the one's who cleaned the King and Queen's toilets?"

The class broke out into a riot of laughter. Students doubled over laughing at Terry's stupid remark. The teacher looked over at the other students, and the laughter quickly died

"Very funny young man," the teacher replied, "they were the King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom until it was Destroyed."

Terry's face turned a deep crimson red color. An embarrassed look came upon his face. " Yeah I knew that." 

The teacher turned away from Terry and began walking up towards the front of the classroom. Turning back to face the class, he coughed slightly as if to get everyone's attention.

"Now after the kingdom was destroyed, or as the legend says it was. Queen Serenity sent her only daughter, along with the fallen Sailor Soldiers to the future on Earth. To protect the Princess, she sent her cat advisors Luna and Artemis along. Now both cats had the family's marking upon their foreheads. The only reason why they were Serenity's advisors was because of their ability to think, reason, and speak just like an ordinary human being."

Upon hearing this Terry's eyes went wide, and his mind went to work, realizing that he had one of those two cats in his own room. He then stood up, grabbed his backpack, and began to silently tiptoe out of the room.

"And where do you think your going Mr. McGinnis?" Terry looked about, only to find the teacher looking right at him from the front of the room. 

"I just remembered that I have a.huh, mum," Terry searched his mind for a good excuse to leave, "a. Dentist appointment in about fifteen minutes, so I'd better be going." He turned to run, but the teacher grabbed Terry's shoulder before he could reach the door.

"You've disrupted my class for the last time Mr. McGinnis. This time I'm sending you to the."

Before he could finish his sentence the bell singling the end of the period rang. With the rush of students leaving the room, Terry used this chance to break free of the Teacher's grip, and made a mad dash out into the hallway. Bumping into, and not to mention knocking over several other students in the process. 

"Sorry, watch it, excuse me!" He called out as he ran down the hall, searching for a bathroom to hide in while he made a call on his cell phone. After a few moments he found it, and ran through the door, bumping someone aside as he did so.

"Hey watch where your going, dreg" Some one said as Terry ran past. He reached out with one of his long arms, and grabbed McGinness by the collar of his shirt.

"Let go of me Nelson," Terry growled slightly through gritted teeth, as the larger of the two pulled him close.

"Maybe you should try saying excuse me next time?" Nelson was huge for his age, and with the body of an athlete. In fact he was captain of the school's wrestling team. Though this didn't scare McGinness, who hated Nelson more than anyone else did for that matter. 

"I said, let go of me" Terry snapped, grabbing Nelson's hand, and removing it from his shirt.

__

Don't do anything stupid; McGinnis turned to walk away. Only this time Nelson grabbed him again, and Terry just grabbed his arm, and judo flipped Nelson over his shoulder, slamming down on the floor.

"Maybe you'll learn this time." Terry turned and walked into the bathroom, moving quickly he found an empty stall, He pushed it open, and upon entry blocked his nose at the foul smell. Terry turned and closed the door to the stall and locked it shut. His cell phone already in his hand, Terry began to dial a number that would link him to the Batcave.

She clicked on the 'send' icon, and stared at the laptop's screen for a long moment. 

__

I hope you get this soon Artemis, she sighed. The pains in her right side having died down some in the past few hours. _I fear that this evil is getting stronger, and that we don't have much time left_. 

The cat shut the computer down, and closed it shut.

"Are you shure that this cat is the one from the legend?"

Bruce sat behind the Batcomputer, talking to Terry through a special line that connected the computer to Terry's cell phone that Wayne made him carry in case of emergencies. 

"I'm positive," Terry kept his voice down to a whisper. The bathroom stall hid him from view, but he didn't want to take the chance that some one might over hear him. 

The old man started at the batcomputer's massive screen, reading the very same legend that Terry had just learned. Although he couldn't quiet place it, Bruce felt that there was more to this then either he nor Terry knew. And that bothered him to no end. 

"Where are you?" Bruce asked abruptly

"In a place that has a guy with horns, and a tail!"

"Very Funny Terry."

"I'm hiding inside of a bathroom stall that reminds me of the mutt's dog house."

Bruce ignored the end of Terry's reply. "How soon can you get here?"

"Give me an hour or so to get home, and get the cat, then I'll be over."

"I want you to have a talk with our little friend first."

"Shure,"

Bruce looked up at the screen, something was blinking in the right hand conner of it. He maximized the information, and looked at it.

"Have you found anything new yet?"

"It seems that a few visa's have slipped past the governments eyes, and the names attached to them are due to arrive in Gotham with in a few days."

"Anyone that we know?" Terry asked, like Bruce he was also wondering how those visas could have slipped past the governments' eyes.

"I'll see what I can find."

The next thing that Terry heard was the sound of a soft click, indicating that Wayne had just hung up. 

An explosion was heard down the corridor leading towards the prisoner's cells. The cells that contained the inmates of Blackgate Prison, the guard that was on duty reached for his gun upon hearing the noise, but with in seconds his body was severed into two pieces by a pair of mysterious horn with razor sharp points. A female shaped figure stepped out from the shadows, casually walking over the now dismembered guard.

"Men" she said, laughing as she kicked the corpse with the heal of her foot, "so primitive, and yet so much fun to play with." She picked up the guard's gun, and broke it into two pieces. The proceeded to strip him of his clothes, and put them on herself.

"I always though I'd look good in uniform." She strode away from the guard's post, a bit of an arrogant swagger in her walk as she made her way towards the holding cells. 

"I'd better be right about this one," was all that she said as she approached the door of a cell that contained an extremely dangerous criminal. A simple glance over towards her right side relieved that on one was near by. The woman then simply looked at the electronically locked door, and with a burst of dark energy it blew right off of its hinges. 

"Too easy," she looked inside of the cell. Only to find a young teenage boy sitting there looking like he was lonely. He cast his eyes up towards this new presence. Wondering who she was, and why did she just burst into his cell.

"Are you the one named Willie Watt?" She asked abruptly, making no small talk or introduction. Her eyes looked the boy over, _He matches the description that master gave me. _She crossed her arms over he her chest, and eyed him carefully.

"What do you want?" The one named Willie snapped at her. 

"Relax, Watt, I'm your friend." The woman lied. Willie couldn't tell if she was telling the truth, or not. 

"I don't have any friends." He stood up, facing the strange woman, nearly looking her directly in the eyes. He put her hands down firmly upon his shoulders. Holding him with only a tad bit of her strength.

"Hey let me go, what are you trying to do to me?" Willie struggled with all of his might, but the woman was stronger. He tried to focus his telepathic on breaking her grip, but when he did. Willie just fell limp in the woman's arms.

"Kids," was all the woman said, picking the fallen individual up in her arms, cradling him like he was a baby. All the meantime she was really gathering up enough energy to teleport out of the cell. 

"I herd some noise coming from a few cells down. I'll go check it out." The sound of footsteps could be heard coming from out side of the cell. The woman began to hurry, gathering up energy to teleport herself and the young man away from this dump.

The guard had been working the afternoon shirt, and couldn't wait to get home. He was just on his way out when the alarms went off indicating a jailbreak. He'd gone to check the problem out, and now found himself standing in the now empty cell that belong to Willie Watt.

"What the hell happened here?" Was all that the guard could say about the remains of the small confined cell. "What could have caused this?" 


	4. Sailor Venus

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon ****

(Pretty Solider Sailor Moon)

Batman Beyond

"The Moon and The Bat"

Chapter 4: Sailor Venus Makes the Gotham City Scene

_Finally_

The ramp way of the hover transport lowered to allow it's passengers to exit the craft. Many of them tourists visiting Gotham City for the first time, other returning home to their families or rather with their families. It was no surprise that no one had noticed the woman in seat forty one B. She was wearing the uniform of a Japanese Pro Volleyball player, and looked like she was worn out. The woman walked off of the transport's ramp way, carrying her gym bag over her left shoulder, and she carried a wooden basket in her right hand. She stopped for a moment, brushing a lose strand of blonde hair out of her face. Her deep blue eyes taking in the sights of Gotham International Airport.

"God Artemis, why did you have to drag me here?" The woman complained, "I've got a big game tomorrow night I can't miss."

The lid on top of the basket she was carrying pooped open, and a white cat with a crescent moon upon its forehead looked out, and than cast his eyes upon the woman.

"Because Mina," he replied, keeping his voice to a whisper. Not wanting to advertise to the public that he could speak like a human. "Both Luna and I sensed evil energy coming from here, and I feel that something has happened to her."

Mina looked down at Artemis, and closed the lid of the basket gently, She then started walking again, heading towards the customs area. Mina stopped when she reached the clearance area. Standing in front of the customs clearance desk waiting for an agent to check her bags, and the visa that Artemis had gotten behind her back. Which not only arrogated her to no end, but in the process he maxxed out her credit card while doing so.

The middle aged man walked up towards his desk at the customs clearance area, looking at the woman standing in front of it. She looked worn, tired, but strangely beautiful. Even though she was wearing a Japanese Volleyball uniform that need to be washed badly. 

"Hello," he said politely, as all personnel did. "Can I see your visa, and your passport please ma'am?"

The Woman seemed to fumble around in her bag for a few moments, and then handed him a pair of disks. She handed the disks to the man, who inserted them into the drive slot that was on his right side. Her image and information appeared upon the screen.

"Ok," He looked at the computer screen, and then back at the woman. "Everything here checks out. What's in the bag's?"

The woman looked up at him, placing her oversized gym bag, and the basket she was carrying up on the counter top. The man opened up her gym bag and looked through it briefly. He then did the same for the basket, lifting its lid up and looking about. He though he saw what looked to be a cat, but it also looked like a ball of yarn as well. He closed the basket's lid, and looked at the woman standing in front of him.

"Ok I see that your not your not smuggling anything," He looked her in the eyes. "You're free, and clear to go ma'am. Enjoy your stay here in Gotham City."

The woman then picked up her bags, and proceeded to walk away from the customs area, with a relived look upon her tired face.

"Her name is Mina Aino, a professional volleyball player who just arrived here from Japan."

Bruce turned his chair to face Terry, and the cat-Luna was her name, watching the two of them closely.

Luna had been brought back to the Batcave only a few short hours ago, where after only a few minutes of through questioning by Wayne, did she confess the identities of the Sailor Soldier's, in exchange for Terry's help in tracking down the missing members of the Sailor Team.

Luna stared at the information Bruce had displayed on the Batcomputer's giant screen. She lifted up her right front paw, and pointed it at the image upon the screen.

"Sailor Venus, the Sailor Solider of Love and beauty," she explained to the two men, "Artemis has most likely dragged her here."

"And why would they becoming here to Gotham?" Terry spoke up. He was wearing his Batman suit, with the mask retracted. He turned his had slightly and shot a quick glance towards Luna.

"It's most likely to have something to with the recent wave of kidnappings that have been occurring lately." Both human and cat eyes stared at Bruce for a moment. The cracking noise came over the computers built in police scanner.

"_Attention all units, be on the look out for escaped convict Willie Watt. He is Believe to be around 5'7", weight 130, and is 17 years of Age. Watt posses telepathic capabilities, and should be considered as extremely dangerous."_

The three simply stared at each other for a very brief moment, until Luna. Who was sitting upon her haunches on the armrest of Bruce's chair tilted her head slightly in order to make eye contact with the elderly man who sat beside her.

"It seems that the situation has just got more complex," was all that she could say. Luna turned her head again so she could scratch behind her ear with her hind leg.

"Guess I'd better get moving then," Terry turned to head towards the Batmobile, reaching behind his head to pull his mask into place.

"I'll go with you to help just in case."

Terry stopped, and looked towards the cat_. You've got to be kidding me? _

"No, I want you to stay behind," Wayne looked at the strange black cat who sat next to him, and nodded towards the bandage that she still wore upon her side.

"Heavens no," Luna shot back. The pains in her side having died down quite a bit since the attack by The Jokerz. "With out me, you won't be able to identify either of them."

"We'll send him the information in the Batmobile, and we can communicate with him through the radio receiver inside his cowl."

Terry turned his head slightly to face the old man. "Any Ideas where I should start looking Wayne?" He asked, pulling the costumes mask into place at last, letting himself become the Batman. 

Wayne shook his head slightly. "No, but I'm sure that when Willie attacks, this 'Sailor Venus' will most likely appear."

Without another word, Batman turned and headed towards the platform where the Batmobile was parked. The canopy opened, allowing the Dark Knight to vault over the side, and into the cockpit.

"McGinnis," Bruce walked over towards the Batmobile, Batman turned to face the older man. He had something in his hand. It looked like a tranquilizer gun.

"You better take this along," Wayne handed Batman the weapon. The Tomorrow Knight placed it beside his seat where he wouldn't lose it "It should have a few shots left from the last time Willie attacked."

Batman nodded and closed the canopy of the Batmobile. He then proceeded to power the engines up, lifting the Hovercraft up off of the platform. He piloted the awesome vechile out into the night, and like a shark heading towards its prey. The Batmobile flew off towards Gotham City.

"Artemis, next time you plain a trip. Be sure to use a different travel agent," Mina practically yelled at the white cat that she had inside of the basket she carried. "And one who doesn't book flights to Gotham." Mina had only been here for less than an hour, and already she didn't like the city. Though she and Artemis hadn't even left the airport yet.

"Hey, It wasn't my fault, the travel said that it was the only one that had a flight that wasn't completely booked." 

"Whatever!"

"Don't give me that attitude."

Mina ignored that and continued searching for other piece of luggage. They were in the baggage terminal, which was in the north east sector of Gotham International Airport. The two had only been there for the past forty-five minutes searching for the only other suitcase that Mina had time to pack before Artemis had practically dragged her out the front door of her apartment. 

However, it had gotten lost somehow during the flight, and the fact that almost every other suitcase looked almost exactly like Mina's wasn't helping matters very much. Though she kept searching through the mounds of luggage that came in and out of the terminal. In hopes that it might actually turn up, and she would have to go out and buy clothes with her limited amount of money.

"I'm going to write a very long, and very abusive e-mail to this no good transportation system about keeping track of their passengers luggage like they're supposed to." She spoke through gritted teeth. Her face was almost red with frustration. 

"Mina clam down," Artemis still kept his voice to a whisper to avoid attracting attention to them. "I'm shure that it'll turn up sooner or later."

"Bullshit Artemis these people have no fucking right to lose the--."

"Mina you need to clam ---." Artemis looked up at her to find that Mina's gaze was transfixed upon the pieces of luggage that were starting to float all over the terminal area. People started running about in terror, in fact so did Mina. 

Willie Watt stood there admits the chaos that had become Gotham International Airport. Concealed by an over sized trench coat, and a fedora hat. He had used the information the woman. Omni was her name? To track the one that she called "Sailor Venus". Omni had easily overpowered him, and had told Willie that he owed her for springing him from prison.

Now he stood there, using the telepathic abilities to turn the traveler's luggage against them. Using the as weapons against the innocent people, handling them with his telepathic powers. Powers that he had gained after a lengthily battle with Batman almost a year ago. Willie had vowed revenge against the Dark Knight, but he had put aside his grudge to concentrate on the business at hand. He simply focused his mind of the luggage, and on hurling them at the innocent bystanders. Willie then focused on using directional signs, and anything that looked like it could harm a person if need be.

"Run, Run, Run like the cowards that you are." He teased, keeping his voice to a low ominous whisper. His eyes watching the scared citizens and tourists run for they're lives, and enjoying the rush that it gave him. _Now if I could only do this to the students at Hamilton High_. He snickered, returning his focus to the task at hand.

"Mina, Sailor Venus would be good right now." Artemis tired screaming at a running scared Mina, who still hung on to the basket she was carrying Artemis in.

"Why?" She ran, trying not to be trampled over by the on coming crowd of scared citizens who were fleeing for their lives. "There's no where for me to transform."

She ran out of the terminal and into a lobby where she finally eyed a dark corner that looked like a good spot. Mina then ran towards the corner of the lobby, hoping that no one would see what she was about to do.

Batman sat behind the Batmobile's controls, keeping one eye on the Gotham City skyway, and the other upon the hovercraft's radar screen. He had been searching for the past twenty some minutes, and yet still no sign of Willie or Sailor Venus anywhere. Batman sighed deeply, he was getting bored just flying around searching.

__

I wonder how Bruce managed to keep sane while doing this. Batman thought, steering the machine through a tight alleyway_. I'll have to ask him about that sometime, if I ever get the chance. _

The sound of static came over the two-way radio inside of the Batmobile, and Batman reached over with a gloved hand to adjust the frequency. He listened for a moment, then almost decided to shut it off.

"McGinnis, can you hear me?" Bruce's voice came over the receiver. Batman flipped a switch on the control panel to activate the comlink inside the batmobile.

"Loud and clear."

"There's a disturbance over at Gotham International Airport. The police cams are reporting that Willie is attacking. The police are on they're way, but they won't make it in time."

"I'm on it," Batman replied, his voice showing a sign of edginess in it. He steered the Batmobile through a passageway between two buildings. Then began heading towards the exit that would take him to the city's only airport. Batman gunned the Batmobile's engines, letting the all-inspiring sound fill the hearts of the innocent citizens of Gotham City with hope. Hope that the Dark Knight will save the day. 

"Hurry," Artemis yelled. The crowd was getting more and more scared, and the terror continued. He looked about franticly as Mina ran. She leaped over the fallen people, with even more piling up. He wondered why some one was attacking here, and he couldn't help but feel an evil energy was nearby. 

"I am going as fast as I can." Mina practically flung herself into the corner of the lobby, and bent over to put the gym bag that she still carried and the basket Artemis was in down on the floor.

"Mina. Do you see the man over there? The one in the Trench coat?" Artemis asked abruptly. Using his paw to point at the individual who was standing there, not moving at all.

"Yes I think I do, why?" She replied, focusing her glare upon the one the cat pointed towards.

"I sense that he is the one causing all this, an evil energy surrounds him."

"I'll take care of him then," Mina said. She held her hand up high, and then opened it.

"Venus Crystal Power, MAKE UP!" A small wand appears in her hand, and the crystal part of it appeared on top of it. Sending out beams of yellow light. Her clothes disappeared and Mina began to spin about naked in the air. The light wrapped around her body, covering her chest, stomach and waist. Then it came together, and the top half of her sailor suit appeared, with a big blue bow upon her chest. Also, a bright orange skirt appeared around her slim waist. . A bow that had a heart shaped brooch in the middle of it. The light then wrapped around her arms, as she held them out, and became a pair of white gloves. The beam of light also wrapped around her feet to only become a pair of bright orange high heals. The beams finally wrapped around her waist, and on the back of her uniform appeared a bright yellow bow. She opened her bright blue eyes, just as a golden tiara appeared upon her head, almost hidden by lose strands of her light blonde hair. Mina posed, though she was no longer Mina. She had transformed into the beautiful Sailor Venus, the Sailor Solider of Love and Beauty.

Willie Watt stood there, focusing his mind on using various objects to hurt innocent people. The one called Omni had told him that this would be the perfect way to draw the Sailor Soldiers out into public. He used anything and everything that he could see, including focusing his mind on lifting innocent people up into the air, only to hurl them into the walls of the building. In fact, the ground was now becoming littered with injured or possibly dead bystanders. Willie could even stop himself, it was almost as if some one had taken over his body. Though the feeling gave him a bit of a rush, and it excited him greatly.

"You're all going to die," he teased. Laughing at his own joke, Willie then began to gather up his strength for another assault.

"CRESCENT BEAM," a loud female voice boomed from out of nowhere. Willie spun about to see where it had come from, as he was struck in the small of his back by a beam of golden light. It caught him off guard, and also sent Willie sprawling down onto the metal floor. Watt cried out in pain as he hit the ground, the beam having burned a hole in his coat, and burned through the T-shirt he wore under it. Almost piercing the skin on his back as well. 

"You want to cause these people anymore pain, and suffering like you already have young man?" Willie looked up to find a beautiful woman in a sailor suit standing over him. Willie gathered up his mental strength, and began to focus. He sent the woman flying back into a wall, and then using his strength, he picked her up, and threw her down upon the metal floor hard. Willie got back up onto his feet, and used his telepathic powers to lift him self up into the air, where he remained hovering above the fallen people. He watched as the sailor suited woman began to get back to her feet, looking as if she was hurt, Willie couldn't help but smile at this.

Sailor Venus hit the ground with a thud already hurt from being thrown into the wall. The stranger was much stronger than she thought. She cried out in pain as her back hit the hard metal floor. Venus shut her eyes in a effort to block out the pain as she began to get back up onto her feet. 

"You're a feisty one, just as Omni told me you are Sailor Venus." The boy was now hovering in the air above her, smiling. 

"Yeah, and if your looking for trouble, here it comes back at ya, punk!" Venus stood up on her feet, only to be thrown into another wall. 

"What's that you were saying?"

She grunted in pain, apparently this teenager was major trouble. Venus scrambled back up onto her feet, and stood her ground. She would fight this battle until the very end, though right now she wished that the other Sailor Soldiers were here to help. Yet she shook her head, and looked up at the menacing youngster who was hovering above her. Sailor Venus then let her arms hang loose at her sides. A heart shaped chain began to swing around her body. She cast her eyes up at her target, and then closed them tightly.

"VENUS, LOVE-ME CHAIN!" she called out, pointing up towards the teenager floating above her. The end of the chain flew up at him, going faster, and faster. Suddenly, the other end of it squeezed itself around Venus tightly. She gasped, the boy was using her own move against her. The end of the chain flew up towards the boy still, until it stopped, and turned around. Then began heading towards her, going even faster than it did before. Sailor Venus screamed, and closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come. Though the next thing she heard was the sound of something flying through the air, and then the sound of metal hitting the magic chain. She opened her eyes, and looked down to see the end of it being held down, by a boomerang that was shaped like a bat. The next thing she saw was a black dart taking the boy down hard. She struggled to get lose, but to no avail. All she did was cut herself along the chain's sharp edges. Sailor Venus had to admit that she was helpless to do anything

Batman watched the battle unfold from his perch up on the ceiling. The camouflage circuits inside of his suit allowed him to remain invisible. He waited for the right moment, like Bruce had told him too, To attack Willie. Though he could retain himself no longer. Willie was clearly overpowering the woman called "Sailor Venus", and Batman was not about to let Willie get away with murder. He threw a batarnag at the love-me chain, as it was about to strike the woman. Then went on to deactivate the camouflage built into his suit, and hurled himself at Willie Activating his jet boots, Batman hit Willie hard enough to take him down.

"Didn't you father ever tell you not to hit women?" Batman growled, landing on his feet. Willie scrambled to regain his footing, but Batman landed a kick to his face before he could even blink. The kick sent Willie back down onto the ground, though he kept focused. Keeping his mind clear he focused on sending Batman right into a pillar. The Bat was sent flying, and hit the pillar that held up the ceiling hard. Willie laughed, and turned to deal with the woman in the sailor suit.

Batman moaned a bit. Willie had caught him off guard, but he was not defeated yet. He began to stand up as a buss came over the two-way radio inside of his cowl.

"Terry, can you hear me?" Bruce Wayne spoke, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," he responded, keeping his voice to a low whisper. "He nailed me good though."

"Do you have the tranquilizer gun that you used with you?" Bruce asked, folding his hands together.

Batman reached into his belt, and removed the gun that he had brought along. Just in case it was made to hold one cartage at a time, and Batman had used it one time when Willie had attacked the students at Hamilton High several months ago.

"Yep," he replied, inserting the tranquilizer cartage into the weapon. "Though I've only got one shot in it."

"Turn on your vid link," Bruce tried not to command Batman around. "I want to get a look at what is going on."

Batman fumbled a bit with the control, just as the screen on the Batcomputer flicked, and the image became clear on the screen. Bruce saw through Terry's eyes the damage that Willie Watt had done. The sounds of Willie kicking some one could be heard in the background. 

Batman got to his feet, and turned about to find Willie kicking the woman sharply in the mid-section. He aimed the gun carefully at the back of Willie's neck. His finger on the trigger, Batman tried to clear a good shot, but Willie kept moving. Batman then attached the gun to the back of his suit, and rushed at Watt. 

"Why can't you just die?" 

Willie kicked the woman several times in her mid section. He was clearly frustrated at the fact that no matter what he did, the woman always found some strength to get back up. Though this time he was going to make sure that she didn't. He kicked her again, this time right square in her face. 

_This is more fun than harassing high school students_. Willie snickered, bearing his foot for another kick. He was about to bring his foot down when something hit him in the neck. At first he felt fine, but after a few seconds Willie collapsed onto the ground unconscious, a tranquilizer dart sticking out the back of his neck. 

Venus groaned in pain. She was bleeding from the cuts made by the chains sharp edged. Now this teenage telepathic, psychopath was kicking her. Shure he was taken down by once by something she could see, but that didn't matter.

_ARGH this hurts!_ She winced, trying not to show she was in pain. Though she closed her eyes just as he was about to kick her, when nothing happened. Venus opened her eyes to find the boy lying beside her, with what looked to be a tranquilizer dart sticking out of the back of his neck. 

"That's a good way to knock some one out," she muttered, trying to get out of the chain that still wrapped it self around her. There was a slight tug on it, and when she looked up. Sailor Venus saw that Artemis was trying to some how pull the "Love-me chain" off of her. Though it still hurt when he did because the sharp edges dug into her skin, and through the fabric of her sailor uniform. 

"Artemis, stop." She tried to keep her voice to a whisper, but to no avail. The pain was so much that she screamed out in pain every time the chain moved. 

"Oh my," Artemis replied, not knowing what to do. "Maybe I should try to go find some help?" He looked smug to spite his concern for Sailor Venus.

"Help is already here," the two turned their eyes to see some one in a batsuit standing over Sailor Venus. Artemis stepped back a bit, unsure of this new person who is standing there. The bat shaped figure knelt beside Sailor Venus, and held up his hand. Something extended out his wrist, and when he held it in his hand. Bat like wings slid out giving it a bat-like form.

"Now hold still," the mysterious figure spoke. Using the sharp edge of the bat shaped tool. He cut the chain along her back. Thus once he did, Venus was able to move freely. Though her cuts were many, and plus Venus had several bruises from the battle with the physicotic teenager who was now sleeping bedside her.

"Who are you?" she said weakly, the bat-like person knelt down and lifted her up gently into his surprisingly strong arms. "Why are you helping me?"

The large bat-like human seemed to smile, but she couldn't tell. He seemed like he was about to speak, when the sounds of police cruisers could be heard heading towards the scene. From there everything went black. 

Batman heard the sounds of police sirens, and decided that it was time to go. He looked down at the cat, and sighed. The little white furball didn't look too happy with the Tomorrow Knight. Batman knelt down, and to spite the cats resentment to being held by him. Managed to pick him up as well.

"PUT ME DOWN" the cat screamed. He stared scratching at Batman's suit, his teeth didn't even leave a dent in the suits special material.

"Artemis, calm down." Batman responded, activating his jet boots. A move in which sent them flying through the open window and out into the first level of the Airport's parking garage. 

"How do you know my name?" The cat named Artemis responded, his muscles getting more and more tense.

"We'll talk about that later," Batman search about the parking garage quickly. Looking past all the hovercars that were parked there, until he came to a dark section of the parking area. He searched about for a few seconds, using the suits inferred tracking device that was built into his cowl. Searing until he found the outline of the Batmobile still parked there. The massive machine's canopy slid back as Batman approached, allowing him to place the fallen Sailor Venus into the passenger seat. He then vaulted over the side of the Batmobile, landing in the driver's seat. Artemis sat next to Venus, hoping to god that this stranger would get her some medical attention soon. Batman closed the canopy behind him, and proceeded to fire up the vechile's hover engines. The sound of which filled the parking garage with the essence of hope. Piloting the machine carefully, he managed to make it out of the parking area, and out into the afternoon skyway. Like a missile, the Batmobile blazed though several passageways like a missile heading back towards the Batcave.

A hand slammed down onto a rickety wooden table, the orb that had once been there instantly shattered, the pieces evaporating into thin air. A fist shook in frustration, furious at the Tomorrow Knight for foiling her plain to destroy Sailor Venus.

"Even though I missed this one," a voice spoke, filled with anger. Though yet it remained clam and feminine as always. "Sailor Venus will be in too bad of shaped to help her friends when they arrive in the city." A smile came to her lips, "and even though Batman will most likely come to save them now. It won't matter. The next member of my army is waiting, and soon the silver crystal will belong to me."

The dark figure looked off into space, her horns gleaming in the little light that came into the room, "and when the Silver Crystal is mine. I will avenge your death dear mother." She held her hands open, and proceeded to gather up energy to make a new orb. The power of her evil magic flowing through her veins, yes soon she would extract revenge against the Sailor Soldiers, and soon she would destroy the Batman as well. Soon, soon


	5. Eternal Moonlight

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon ****

(Pretty Solider Sailor Moon)

Batman Beyond

"The Moon and The Bat"

Chapter 5: Eternal Moonlight shines upon a dark city

Crowds of people come on and off of the sublifts of Gotham City each and every day. It was mid-morning, and many of the citizens getting on or off the 'lift's. Some of them were heading off towards their jobs in the offices that were a mile above the city's square. Other were on their way out for a day of shopping, or going on to school. It was the way things were in this City, and it hadn't changed much over the years. Though nobody ever stopped to notice other people who walked on to the lift's in the morning. Especially the tall blonde who had a hair do that made her look like she had a pair of meatballs on top of her head. She had stumbled onto the sublift, by almost tripping up over her own feet, and nearly dropping her luggage that she carried all over the people in the lift. The woman looked like she was tired and worn, the circles underneath her eyes had shown that she had a good nights sleep in the past few days. Setting her bags down by an empty seat, the woman wearily sat down in an empty seat. Looking out of the window that was behind her, she could see the vast city stretching out in front of her. 

_It's bigger than I thought it would be at least, and a whole lot less friendly at that. _The woman sighed. The motors on the sublift activated as its doors began to close. She looked about the lift from her seat, her dark blue eyes looking at all of the people that were inside the lift as it escalated to the upper levels of the city. The screen on the right hand side of the lift came on to show the days news reports the passengers on board. The woman watched the screen, listening intently as to what the newscasters had to report, and then she fell asleep. 

The doors to the lift opened to allow people to get on and off, it was like this every day. Though much like the clumsy woman who carried on more luggage than humanly possible. No one paid any attention to the man who had walked to the lift. He had a Mohawk style hair cut, and was rather a large person. A muscular frame showed through his long coat. People backed away from him, for one look and one would realize how evil, and psychotic he was just by looking at him. The look in his eyes was vacant, giving him the look of a mad man. His hand was wrapped tightly around a small metallic object that he concealed with in the depths of his pocket. The man tried to keep a straight face, his twisted mind having dark plans for this sublift crowd.

__

Oh man I can't wait to blow the bureaucrats in here to fucking hell! He tried to contain his laughter, though he slipped and began to crack an evil smile. 

__

Not to mention that 'Sailor, what's her face' that Omni woman wanted me to blow. Once again he tried not to laugh, which in a way made him appear like he was a Joker. Causing several other passengers to back away from him in a hurry.

Serena looked about the sublift from the seat she sat in. She had just arrived in Gotham City, and after her very long transport from Tokyo she was very tired. Not to mention that Serena missed her husband Darien greatly, and was upset that she had no choice but to lie to him about going to visit a sick friend outside of the country. Though he acted like he didn't know at first she was lying, but Serena suspected that he knew like she did that evil forces were on Earth. Yet she was also worried about Luna, who would probably be a bit upset with her for coming to search for her alone. Still the headlines in the holonews report had made her wonder, plus she could feel the evil forces presence coming from this very city.

__

I wonder where Luna could be right about now Serena wondered as she rested her weary head against the wall. Closing her soft blue eyes for just a moment. Nearly falling into the peacefulness of sleep.

Mina awoke, wondering where she was, and just how long she had been unctuous. Looking about she found herself lying in a medical bed, strange cave like calls surrounding her, and that she had un-transformed a short time ago. Though yet as she scanned the room a bit more, she found that the top half of the volleyball uniform that she wore was lying on a stool beside her bed. 

"Where am I?" She lifted the sheets that covered her up, finding several bandages wrapped around her side, and around her arms. A sharp pain shot through her back where she had hit during the fight in the airport terminal. The boy she had fought really roughed her up good. 

"Ow!" Mina cried, her eyes widening as she heard her own voice echoing off of the walls. Mina then began to wonder as to where in god's name she was. To spite the pain she felt, Mina still managed to sit up upon the side of the bed. Brushing a lose strand of blonde hair out of her face, she reached over and grabbed the tanktop half of her volleyball uniform that was lying still upon the stool. Painfully she managed to slip it on over the bandages that she now wore. 

"How long was out for?" She asked herself, her alert blue eyes taking in everything. Finding that she was in what looked to be a room for hospital patients, but it had the walls of a dark cave. Mina stood up on her two feet, brushing another strand of hair out of her eyes. It appeared that Artemis was no where in sight. Though she proceeded to look about anyway. Walking around towards the edge of the floor, Mina didn't realize that there was nothing beyond that and nearly fell over the edge of what now looked like a platform. 

"Oh god" she jumped back, frightened a bit. Her body shaking a little with shock. Mina struggled to clam herself, but then a flock of bats flew up towards her. She shrieked, jumping back onto the floor, hurting her back even more as she hit the floor. Ignoring the pain, Mina covered her face with her arms, though the flock flew past her. 

"Oh god what is this place?" She waited for the noise to pass, only moving when the flock had past her. Mina then moved her arms from her face, and looked up at the roof of the cave. "Who lives here a giant bat like freak?" She began to stand just as the sound of soft little footsteps could be heard approaching from the other side of the cave.

"Who's there?" She spoke, the huge lump that was now lodged in her throat made it hard for to speak at the moment. Her eyes looked about, searching for the source of the footsteps.

"It's only us Mina, clam down." A firm, but soft voice spoke. Mina looked down at the floor of the cave platform to see a pair of cats approaching her. One of them had course white fur, and a little pink nose that almost made it as cute as a button. The other one had straight black fur, and like the other one also had a little pink nose. Though both of them each had a gold crescent moon upon their forehead, and both could speak like a regular human being. 

"Luna?" she looked down at the little black cat. Luna was the guardian of Serena, whom was also as Mina and the other Sailor Solders knew her as Sailor Moon. Though Mina had not seen either her, the cat Luna or Serena's husband Darien in years. "What are you doing here?"

Luna looked up at Mina, her eyes making only the slightest bit of contact with her's. "The same reason that you and Artemis are here. This evil presence that I could feel all the way in Tokyo." 

"Where are Serena and Darien? Didn't they come here with you?" She asked a bit hopeful at the though of seeing her old friends after so many years. 

"I'm afraid that I came alone this time."

"Why? This City is too dangerous for anyone to visit alone."

"We've found allies here Mina," Artemis spoke up finally, just as Mina bent over slowly to pick up both of the two cats. 

"Who?" She asked, as she lifted the two of them up into her bandaged arms. As if to answer her question, the sounds of slow moving footsteps could be heard coming towards them. Mina turned around to see who was coming towards them. She gasped when her eyes caught sight of the elderly man walking slowly towards them. The sound of his cane could be heard thumping against the floor of the cave. The sound of which echoed off of the walls.

"He is," Artemis looked towards the old man nodding his head slightly. The old man now stood before them, looking like he had been a good sized when he was younger. Though Mina wouldn't get over the commanding presence he possessed, the same one she had felt in the one who had rescued her only a short time ago. Yet strangely enough she was not afraid of him at all, and stood there perfectly clam. 

"Mina Anio, Sailor Venus," Luna spoke, her voice clam and a bit friendly like. "Meet Bruce Wayne, or in better terms. The oringal Batman." 

Mina's eyes went wide with complete and utter shock as she realized just who was standing before her. The old man bowed slightly, before extending his hand out. She returned the bow, and accepted the gesture. And for an errie moment they stood there, while the bats flew over their heads in a strange union. The two cats stood there watching as the re-union of the Sailor Team began. 

Something stood on top of the roof of a building overlooking the city. A strange looking figure watched as the people of Gotham hurried about their business. He nodded to himself, for this was not his city to protect, but since his wife had come here. He knew that he had no other choice but to come here. His lavender cape flowed around in the wind, revealing the tuxedo he wore underneath it. His dark blue eyes hidden by a white mask. The strange looking figure tipped the top hat he wore on top of his head a bit. 

__

I know there's evil forces here, I can feel it. His eyes scanned the streets below, _Serena why did you lie to me about coming here? _He began to walk father towards the ledge, leaping off of it, and in a way. He flew through the air, landing softly upon the roof of another building. Moving quickly so he could continue his search. 

The doors of the lift opened, allowing Serena and her armloads of luggage to fall out of the sublift. She had stupidly packed so much that it was too much for her to carry. She collapsed onto the motorized sidemover that moved people from one end of the square where she was dropped, off to the other end. 

"OOF!" Serena cried out, hiting the ground hard. Her luggage spilled out all over the sidewalk. She stood up, and began struggling to gather up her luggage, and the contents that had spilled out of them upon hiting the sidemover's surface. Though as hard as it was trying to gather up her belongs while the sidemover was in motion. No one stopped to help Serena at all. 

"Humph!" She remarked, continuing to pick up the various items she had dropped. Annoyed that no one would even stop to help a woman pick up her stuff. Serena tried to jam most of it into a suitcase, but it was so full that when she tried. It burst open like some one popping a pimple. 

"Argh!" Serena cried out, having now become extremely annoyed with her baggage. She began to attempt picking it all up again, though she noticed that her scream had attracted some one's attention. A young man hand knelt down beside her, setting the back pack that he carried down beside him. The young boy then began helping her with out so much as a word. Serena turned her head to look at the young man. He was tall, with dark hair, and wore a brown jacket with white patches on it sleeves. 

"You don't have to, really" She said to the young man who had decided to help her out after all. She though it was a nice thing to do, but didn't know what else to say at the moment. 

"Its no problem" the young man simply replied, looking up to face her as he spoke. "I saw you struggling with your suitcase, and I thought that you could use a hand." He finished picking up the last of her stuff, and put inside of a suitcase that wasn't filled to the brim. Then he handed it to Serena, and smiled. 

"Why thank you," She spoke, taking the suitcase from the young man who was kind enough to help her. The sidemover stopped, and they both got off of it.

"Your welcome," he replied, turning to walk away waving. Serena opened her mouth to say something, but the sound of an explosion filled her ears. She hit the ground, as did every one else as fire began to engulf the square. 

The shadowy figure that was leaping from roof to roof felt the blasts coming from out of no where. He fell to the ground, unable to stand because of the power of the explosion. Covering himself with his cape he began to worry. Sweat began to drench his forehead, due to the heat from the blast. Standing up, he could hear the sounds of even more explosions filling the air around him. 

__

I hope that Serena wasn't in that blast. He shuttered at the thought of losing his true love, and not being able to do anything to stop it_._ The sound of innocent people screaming being mixed in with the sounds of violent explosions filled his ears. Clutching the cane he held in his hand, he prepared to leap off of the roof. 

__

I've got to find out what is going on, and put a stop to it. The mysterious figure leaped off of the roof's ledge, and literally flew through the sky, landing a few yards away form the source of the explosions. He could feel the evil energy coming for the area, though the smoke made it difficult for him to see where the source was. 

"I can't see anything," he began to cough. The wind blew the smoke in his direction. The sound from the explosions caused his ears to ring. Though the wind was being to blow the smoke away, allowing him to see a madman throwing grenades into a panicking mob of innocent people. All, of which whom were trying to escape with their very lives intact. 

"This has got to be stopped," The mysterious figure readied himself to move in for the attack. When yet another explosion sent him back on to the surface of the roof that was on the building next to the square. _This isn't going to be easy Tux, I hope that I can find a way to save those people in time. _

"TAKE THAT YA LOUSY NO GOOD BERUOCRATS!" He could take it no longer, The man had resisted the urge to blow up the Sublift all right, but once he reached the square. That was it, he pushed the button on the denator he had. Which in turn set off a series of explosions all over the area. The woman said that the square had been rigged up with explosion devices several weeks ago. Though now the man would see to it that they'd be put to good use. 

"DIE YA NO GOOD FUCKING SHIT HEADS!" He threw off his jacket, revealing a vest that contained grenades, and thermo charged denators, along with various other devices of explosive destruction. The suit he wore underneath the vest protected him against the blasts. With a snicker he drew one of the thermos he had attached to his vest, and activated the denation device. 

"I always wanted to blow up the squares," He sneered. Hurtling the device into a crowd of innocent bystanders. Another explosion ripped the ground apart, tossing people into the air, or burning others to death. Panics insured just like the one that had taken place at the Airport a few days earlier.

Serena stood up, just as explosions ripped the area around her apart. She ran, hoping to find cover some where so she could transform. As she ran she saw a man standing admits the carnage, throwing thermo denators, and hand grenades into the panicking crowds of people that were trying to save their lives. She no sign of the boy that had tried to help her earlier, and sadly figured that he must of have been caught by one of the explosions. 

"Oh man what am I going to do?" Serena wondered, running faster than she had ever run in her life. The sound of explosions was ringing in her ears, Serena searched for a spot where she could transform quickly and fight this madman. Stopping for a moment to catch her breath, Serena failed to notice the explosion device that landed several yards in front of her. Catching her in it's blast, and sending her flying over a the edge of a rail. Plummeting down towards the city, which was several miles below.

Terry stood up, hearing the sounds of explosions, he knew that some one was attacking the square. Moving quickly he threw himself into a dark section of the plaza, to quickly change. The woman he had helped a few moments later ran. Though he knew that she was some one called "Sailor Moon" and that he had to find her quickly. 

He pulled off his normal clothes to reveal the spare batsuit he always wore underneath his regular clothes in case of an emergency. Pulling the mask up over his head, Terry McGinnis went from ordinary teenager to the Dark.Kni…no the Tomorrow Knight. 

"I'm not Bruce." He had said to the first few times he had donned the mantle of the Batman, "I'm defiantly not Bruce."

He shuttered, not wanting to picture him self-a grumpy old man. The sound of a woman screaming alerted Batman that some one was in danger. To spite the fact that everyone was screaming and running for their lives, though out of the corner of his eye. Batman saw the same blonde haired woman with the funky hair style tumble off of the ledge of the plaza. He ran, using all of his leg muscle, but he found that he was almost too late. She fell out of his grasp, and plummeted down towards the city several miles below.

"HANG ON!" Batman called out, and explosion going off behind him. He paid it no attention and dove right off of the ledge. Activating his jet boots, and extending his cape like wings. He doves down in an attempt rescue her, before she was to become a stain on the street. 

"Yes, yes. Finally something is going right." 

A voice came from out of the shadows of the warehouse district in the lower levels of Gotham City. A closer look would reveal a woman siting there. A woman with a pair of demon like horns growing from out of her head, and fangs for teeth. She held an energy orb in both of her hands. Images flashing inside of the orb, Images of the carnage that was taking place in the upper levels of the city

"HAHAHAH" she laughed a deep evil laugh. "I knew that Mad Stan would be an excellent choice to destroy Eternal Sailor Moon. Now everything is going according to plan. Nothing can stop me now!" Her eyes flash with dark energy, having drained all of the fourteen women that she had kidnapped of their life energy earlier. She knew that she would now have to dump the bodies off some where, thus baiting the trap for the bat. A smile came to her lips, thinking of all the things she can do to tourte the Tomorrow Knight before draining his life force energy. 

Serena scream her lungs out, the explosion had caught her by surprise, and had sent her plummeting of the roof. She closed her eyes in hopes that some one would rescue her. Though she quickly opened them, and remembered the special compact that she had. Looking down she realized that time was running out, and the street was growing closer. She looked back up only to see a black bat shaped figure diving down towards her, and catching up to her very fast. 

"AAAHHHHH SOME ONE HELP ME!" She shrieked. Closing her eyes, and clutching the compact that she now held in her hand tightly. _Oh Serena just transform, you should really stop being so god damn dependent on others. _The compact opened up, revealing the silver crystal inside of it. She was about to began to transform, but then a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist tightly. Serena looked up and gasped. It was the same young man from the photo in the holonews report she had read. Batman was it? From her point of view she couldn't tell. 

Batman grabbed hold of the woman's wrist, and held onto her for dear life. Though what he didn't see was the compact that she held in the palm of her hand. The crystal in the middle of the open compact was shining. The light from which Batman could barely see, but he knew that it was there. Though he was busy, his eyes were searching for a place to put the woman down safely so he could deal with the incident safely. Smoke came from explosions nearby, fogging the Batman's vision. Quickly, he turned on the inferred sensors inside of his cowl. Making seeing through the smoke much easier. Time was running out, Batman was benign to lose his grip on the woman, and that made him began to worry.

"HANG ON!" Batman called down to her. He felt something slip from his grip, and he gasped in horror to see that the woman was gone. Franticly Batman began searching with his eyes, scared to death that he had coast an innocent person her life. 

"NO!" The Tomorrow Knight let out a sharp cry. Though when he did, something touched his face lightly. He gently pulled it off of his face, and looked at it. Oddly enough, Batman found himself looking at the feather of an angel. 

The mad man continued his assault upon the innocent bystanders. Hurtling even more grenade's into the panicking mob. The sounds of people screaming in fear or pain being like music to his insane ears. He pushed the button on another one, reading to throw it into the crowd

"TIME TO DIE SCUM!" He cried out, preparing to throw the device into the fleeing mod. As he moved his arm to throw the device, something knocked it out of his hand. The mad man blinked as what looked like a Frisbee surrounded by a golden light hit his hand. Knocking the grenade from his grip. He looked up with his mouth agape. His eyes transfixed upon the woman in the sailor suit who stood in front of him. Her skirt was yellow with blue and red trim, a bow was upon her chest that looked like a pair of angel's wings with a heart shaped compact in the middle. She had blonde hair, that was tied into a pair of meatball shaded objects on both sides of her head. Several different kinds of hairpins held it in place Pink fuku was on the sides of her top, which was a pure white color. A white bow was tied behind her back, along with a pair of long white gloves with red trim, and she also had a pair of Angel wings. The mad man thought that they looked somewhat similar to the wings of the Batman at first. After a second he recognized who this woman was, it was Sailor Moon in her Eternal form. The woman Omni had warned him about her, and told him to blow her to kingdom come if need be.

"So, You're the one that bitch wanted me to blow." He growled at her, bearing his teeth like he was a dog.

"You come here and terrorize innocent people for absolutely no reason. I cannot not allow it." Eternal Sailor Moon shot back at him began to strike her famous pose. "I am the fighter for love and justice, the pretty solider in a sailor suit, SAILOR MOON!" She finished her pose and looked the Madman who stood before her. "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

The madman stared at her, and began to laugh his head off. Setting his gaze now squarely upon Eternal Sailor Moon, a un activated grenade in his hand. He watched as a staff appeared in her hands, waiting for his chance. 

Sailor Moon held the staff in the air, rays of pure golden light began to shine from the top of it. Her gaze became intense, as the golden glow began to surround her.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THEARPY KISS!" She called out, the ray's of light hit him square in the face. Causing him to reel back a bit, before he hit the ground. He clutched his face in a bit of pain, turning his body over on to his stomach hoping that she didn't see what he was really up to.

"Had enough?" Sailor Moon stood over the fallen mad man, having successfully taken him down with out hurting anymore-innocent people. "Do you surrender?" 

He grasped hold of the grenade he'd dropped and pushed the activation button, the timer on it turning on. He snickered evilly and turned over to face her. Sailor Moon gasped, as she was what was in his hand. 

"To you, a stupid shit headed bureaucrat? NEVER!" He threw the device at Sailor Moon, who's face gone wide with complete and utter horror. She opened her mouth to scream, when something hit the device right through its middle section, de-activating it, and pinning it to the ground. She looked down, only to find a red rose holding the device down. 

"How dare you attack innocent people like this," a voice boomed from out of nowhere. The madman stood up and looked about, only to find a man standing a few feet away from him. He stood there watching as the man walked closer towards him. He noticed how Sailor Moon grew happy as he moved closer. His lavender cape flowing in the air, his tuxedo a bit dirty from all of the dust that was floating about. The top hat he wore, along with the cane he held would of made him look like he was going to a wedding, but the mask he had on his face told the mad man that he was here to fight.

"Apologize now, and then get out of here." The masked man said, looking at Sailor Moon, but speaking to the madman who was standing in front of them. 

"Tuxedo Mask!" Eternal Sailor Moon said with a hint of excitement in her voice. Tuxedo Mask smiled a bit in return, but the madman lunged towards him. Tackling him down, and pinning his shoulder to the ground with his knees. 

"I'm sorry, FOR KILLING YOUR SORRY ASS!" He raised his fist, and was about to land a blow upon Tuxedo Mask's face. Though something kicked him right in the face. The madman fell to the ground, and was barley able to feel his vest being ripped off. Ripped off by a very strong pair of black gloved hands. 

Batman watched as Mad Stan attacked the man in the tuxedo. He didn't know what he was doing, but at the moment he really didn't care. All that the Tomorrow Knight knew was that he had to protect Sailor Moon. He watched the action from a few feet away. The camouflage circuitry that was built into his costume kept him hidden. His eyes taking in everything, using the combat training that he had gained over the past year thanks to his being Batman, and Mr. Wayne's training sessions in the cave. 

_Time to say hello to my old friend_, Batman de-activated the camouflage device by pressing the button on the side of his belt. Then without hesitation, he leaped into the air, and came sailing down at Mad Stan, hiting him in the face with a mighty drop kick. He then grasped the mad man by his protective vest, and ripped it right off of his body.

"You won't be needing these anymore." Batman said as he threw the vest aside. Mad Stan then stood up and lunged toward Batman, his fists swinging wildly. The Tomorrow Knight simply moved aside, and brought his knee up. Catching Mad Stan right in the stomach. Sending him back down on to the ground hard. He walked towards the fallen madman, and peered down at him.

"You think that you are so tough," Mad Stan brought his hand up to reveal the trigger device he was holding in the palm of his hand. "Take one more step closer and I'll blow us all to back to the fucking dinosaur age." He held his thumb close to the button on top of it. Batman began to back away, then he held up his hand, as a batarnag slid right out of his wrist. Though before he could throw it, red beams of light struck the trigger device, and knocked it right out of Mad Stan's hand. Batman glanced over at it only to find a red rose pinning the device to the ground.

"Huh?" He spun around, only to see the man in the tuxedo standing behind he. Sailor Moon stood beside him and they were both looking at Batman and Mad Stan. 

"Ok. Now I have gone and seen everything." Batman muttered to himself, looking at the two. Taking his eyes off of Mad Stan. Though while he was distracted, the mad man slipped off into the shadows on a near by building. 

Sailor Moon stared at Batman, unsure of what to say. She turned to look at Tuxedo Mask, who stood there, also staring at the Batman. 

"So you're the Batman," He said approaching him with caution. Tuxedo Mask extended his hand in a gesture of friend ship. Batman looked at the hand. 

"I know who you are, Darien Chiba, and I know who you are Serena." He spoke his voice dark and a bit edgy. Tuxedo Mask looked at him with astonishment. 

"How did you know our real names?' Sailor Moon spoke up, her voice being soft and a bit afraid at first. Though she as she peered into his eyes, she could see that he was only human, A human with a brave soul. 

"Your cat let it out of the bag." Batman replied, looking back into her eyes as well, and then casting his glance at Tuxedo Mask. "I also know why you're here."

"Is that right?" Tuxedo Mask narrowed his gaze at the Tomorrow Knight, wondering just how he knew this.

"There's not much that goes on in this city that I don't know about." Batman replied. Having not moved an inch in the past few minutes. The sounds of police hoverbikes, and cursiers could be heard coming towards the Square. Or rather what was left of it. Batman turned towards the ledge of the Square, and looked over his shoulder at the two. "Best come with me if you want to get her back." He opened his cape like wings,. The sounds of the Gotham City Police cruisers grew closer. Batman let himself fall from the ledge of the square, and activated his jet boots. Soaring off into the shadows of the city that he calls home.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon both watched as the Batman flew off into the late morning skyline. He turned to face her for a moment, mixed emotions running through his heart. He known that she'd lied to him about going to visit a sick friend. Yet the one thing that bothered Tux was that he loved her more than anything.

"Why did you lie to me about coming here?" He said after a few seconds. Looking through the slits in his eye mask, and straight into her deep blue eyes. The expression of hurt could be clearly seen written upon his gentle face. Eternal Sailor Moon turned away from him tears beginning streak her face. Walking away from Tux, she turned to look at him over her shoulder, angry at herself for hurting him. 

"I'm sorry," Sailor Moon said softly under her breath. "Though I have to protect the people of this city now, and I'm sorry Darien." Spreading her angelic wings to their full extent. She leaped off of the ledge, catching the updraft underneath her wings. With allowed her to soar through the sky in pursuit of the Batman. Leaving her husband and true love behind. 

_I'm sorry Darien, but I know what I've got to do!_

Tuxedo Mask made no move to stop Sailor Moon from leaving him. His head lowered slightly, as if he was acknowledging a great truth. He then looked back up towards the morning skyline, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I'll be there for you Serena, just let me help you out." His black cape blew in the wind, as he opened his soft blue eyes. "I'll always be with you." Turning his back to the skyline, the wind blew soft red roses as the form of Tuxedo Mask vanished into nothing. Leaving only Darien by himself as he walked towards the roof entrance. 

"Artemis you must come and see this"

Artemis poked his head up from the couch that he was laying down upon. The two cats had left the Cave sometime ago so that Bruce could explain the problem that they face to Mina more clearly. Both cats had gone exploring through the massive estate that was built on top of the cave. The estate, which was called "Wayne Manor." Had been what Bruce Wayne had called home all of his life, and it's presence still remained powerful and commanding. While both cats had decided to explore the old home, and were amazed at how it also maintained the errie feel that the cave below it had. Though after wondering through the halls for a time, Luna and Artemis found themselves a large room that had a large couch, and a holoprojection unit over in the corner. The interior of the room was covered with old paintings, one of which was of a wealthy looking couple. There were also other artifacts that had long since been covered over with white sheets to protect them from dust. Both Cats were now lying down upon the couch, Luna had turned on the holoprojection unit while Artemis had fallen asleep. 

"What is it Luna? Can't you see that I am trying to get some shuteye here?" The white cat yawned, looking over at his mate who was watching the projection unit.

"Look at this Artemis." She pointed at the projection unit's screen. A picture of the wreckage that was Gotham Square was being broadcast on the screen. 

"An attack took place at Gotham Square just moments ago ladies and gentleman" The newscaster spoke, his computerized voice crystal clear. "Eyewitness reports indicate that escaped convict 'Mad Stan' unleashed an all out assault, resulting in thirty-five people dead, and several hundred wounded "

Artemis's eyes went wide as he heard the news.

"So far police have been unable to track down the villain who fled the scene after the attack was thwarted by a woman who wore a sailor suit. So far police are with out motives as to why this mad man attacked here today." 

"IT CAN'T BE!" The two cats shouted at the same time. They both looked at each other, and then back towards the projection unit screen.

A pair of dark eyes watched through an energy orb as the events transpired. The images flashing before her, bringing a thin half smile to her blood red lips. 

"Excellent, everything is going according to plan." Omni couldn't help but laugh at what she saw, her eyes beginning to glow with an evil delight. 

"Now that a crack has been made in the love between Eternal Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask. The time to began phase two of my plan has come."

The devil woman let the orb she held in her hand faded away into nothingness. 

"The Sailor Soldiers are bound to hear of this attack, and when they do. Mother rest assured I will finish what you started two thousand years ago."

The memories of witnessing her mother's death flashed through her mind. She'd managed to kill four of the five Inner Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask. Though somehow Sailor Moon had managed to defeat her in a magic battle. Omni swore that the same thing would not happen to her, and that history would not repeat itself.

The sounds of laughter began to fill the warehouse of which she used as her hide out. She knew her day was coming, and it was fast approaching. 


	6. Sailor Soliders Return

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon ****

(Pretty Solider Sailor Moon)

Batman Beyond

"The Moon and The Bat"

Chapter 6: Sailor Soldiers Re-unite

The boy sat still upon the medical table, his feet dangling over the edge. He waited while the woman doctor in front of him placed a small metallic cylinder on his right arm. The end of is attached to a small tube like structure that contained a liquid like substance. 

"Now hold still, this won't hurt a bit" The woman pressed a small button on the side of the cylinder, the liquid flowed from the tube into the boy's body. It was a vaccination shot that she was giving him. She looked up at the boy who sat there calmly, and patiently. "There now it wasn't so bad now was it?"

The boy smiled slightly as the doctor took the cylinder away from his arm, and removed the end of it. He hoped down off of the table, and turned around to face her. Bowing slightly, the boy turned and walked out of the room.

The woman let out a slight sigh as the boy left the office. Happy that she had yet another healthy patent. She dusted off the white labcoat that she was wearing, her nametag that had the name of "Dr. Anderson" on it shined in the room's light. The woman wore it on the left breast pocket of her coat. 

"Another patient satisfied," she beamed a bit, before heading out into the hallways that led to the receptionist's desk. It was a rather short hall, but so was their section of the large industrial building that they used. She would have rather gotten a bigger space to work in, but since it would of cost even more money to do so. She though about all the money that her mother had left her when she had passed away several years ago. Though rather than keep it for herself, the woman had donated most of it to charities, and causes that she thought were worthy enough. The rest she had put towards finishing medical school, and starting her own practice. 

"Good afternoon, Dr. Anderson" the receptionist said as she approached her desk. They had a close working relation ship, since she had been working for her for the past five years. 

"How many times to I have to ask you?" She replied her voice calm and composed. "Please call me Amy." It was amazing to most people that she could stay so calm and professional. "Any appointments for this afternoon?"

The receptionist turned her glance over towards the computer screen in front of her, and began to type upon its keypad. After a few moments she shook her head slightly, then turned about in her chair to face her boss. 

"No nothing, what were you planning to do today anyway?" She asked in a polite manner. 

Amy shrugged her slim shoulder slightly, "I thought that I'd go home early if their were no appointments today." She scratched at the back of her head slightly. "Plus I also thought that I would use the time to catch up on some paperwork that needs to be done."

The receptionist nodded her head slightly in agreement. "It sounds like a good idea if you want my option about it." The receptionist beamed a bright smile, as she looked up at her boss. Amy leaned against the desk slightly. Looking at the receptionist through a pair of thick rimmed glasses. The look on her face was serious, but lightened up a bit. 

The receptionist gave her boss a slight smile. "You've been working too hard Dr." she spoke softly. "You should take at least one day off." It was clear that Amy had been working too hard lately, for underneath her glasses, there were circles under her eyes. Something was indeed bothering her, a feeling that she could not ignore. Amy did her best to hide it from her husband at home, and her patients at work. . Yet she hadn't had a feeling like this in years. 

"You know I just might do that." Amy replied, taking off the white labcoat she had always worn when working. Walking out of the receptionist area, Amy began walking down that short corridor that led towards her office. 

"Oh Margie" She called over her shoulder towards the receptionist that worked for her. "If there is an emergency. You do have my cell, and home numbers right?" 

Margie nodded her head softly. "Yup, don't worry I'll call you if some one comes in with laser bolt in their shoulder."

She couldn't help but laugh. Amy knew that her receptionist sometimes had a sense of humor, but was mostly quiet. The way she had been back when she was growing up.

Sighing to herself, she walked up towards her office door. Opening the door a ways, she entered her small little office. The lights turned on upon her entry, she stood in the doorway for a brief moment, before she enter the room. Closing the door behind her, Amy looked about her tiny office. It was a small room, which had some plants on the only windowsill. Plus a few shelves containing old a few old medical textbooks, and a few other items. Amy walked up towards the desk in the middle of the office room. Sitting behind it, the computer that was attached to the top of it. She ignored the sounds of the desk's built in computer, and instead. She reached for the phone that also was on top of her desk. 

__

I wonder if Greg is home yet? Amy though, right now she wanted to hear her husband's sweet voice. That same feeling that something wasn't right was still bugging her, and it was making her very nerves. Holding the receiver in her hands, she began to think about her husband of the past fourteen years. 

He was a major businessman who was currently working on a major deal for his software company. Though there were days that he'd come home early, and Amy always looked forward to coming home after work just to see him. 

With another sight, Amy reached over to the side of the desk. Grasping the handle of the drawer, she opened it. Looking down into the open drawer, she searched for her pocket book, and card keys admit the piles of data crystals that lie in there. Searching through the drawer, she did manage to find her card keys, though her pocket book was still missing. 

"No where could it be?" Amy asked herself. Looking up from where she was, her eyes scanning the room very quickly. "I thought that I left it in here this morning?" She stood up, and slid her chair back behind the desk. 

_Now where did I put my pocket book?_ Amy asked herself, continuing to look about the room. She searched about for a minute or so, before she found it on the shelf in the right hand corner of the room. 

"Ah there it is," Amy grabbed her pocket book right off of the shelf, and slung it over her right shoulder. Heading towards the door she took one last look at her office. She didn't know why, but it felt as if it would be a long time before she would return to work. 

Ignoring the feeling, she opened the door, and walked out of her office. Closing the door behind her, and locking it shut. Amy turned to walk back down the short corridor that led to the receptionist's desk. It also led towards the exit to the parking lot. She didn't bother to say good-bye to Margie, since that she had already known that her boss was going home anyway.

As she walked towards her car, the same feeling that she had back inside of her office came back to her. Amy stopped walking and just stood there for a few moments. Wondering just what was causing her to feel this way.

_What is this peculiar feeling?_ She looked about. Wondering if anyone else was there with her.

__

Why does it feel like something is terribly wrong? Amy shook her head slightly, trying to shake off the feeling. Shuttering slightly, she continued walking towards her car. The feeling still linger with in the back of her mind, a feeling that she had not felt since Galaxia's attack all those years ago. Though it had been a long since she had seen her friends, and fellow Soldiers. 

_I wonder what happened to the others?_ Amy approached her car quickly. It was a small sized vechile that looked like it was in need of being washed. Its windows were a bit fogged up Looking around a bit from where she stood. Amy then took the key-card from out of her pocket and inserted it into the little slot that was underneath the car door handle. She waited a few seconds until there's was a soft click, indicating that the door was now unlocked. Climbing into the car, and closing the door tightly behind her. Amy then inserted the card key into the ignition. She watched as the car's engine came to life, and all of it's other systems came online.

_I wonder if I should Serena and the other up, and try to figure out if they are felling the same thing as myself_. Putting the car into gear, Amy began to back out of the parking lot. Adjusting her mirror so she could see behind her. She drove the car out of the parking lot, and onto the adjuring skyway.

A Fire burned in the middle of the temple room. It burned freely upon its pedestal as the temples lone priestess could be seen before it. Kneeling down upon the small mat beneath her in a mediating postion, focusing her mind upon becoming one with the power of the fire. For it had, in a way that one could not explain. Shown the temple priestess of an evil that was reading to attack the earth. The same way it had many times over the years. It's light illuminated the woman's face and the temple robes that she wore. Her dark brown eyes were shut tightly; her slim hands tightly clasped in front of her and her raven colored hair tied back into a very tight ponytail. The woman focused her physic energies on finding the source of a powerful, evil aura that she had felt several times over the past few days alone. 

_What is this strange aura that feel? _She asked herself. Continuing to focus upon reaching into the far most inner reaches of her strong mind. _What could this mean? _

An image flashed inside of her mind, an unclear image of a devil like woman, setting lose a dark army upon a city that was foreign to her. Innocent people dying, more being injured or sersiouly wounded trying to escape the evil. She focused harder upon the image. Searching to get a better view of what was going on.

_Oh my god!_ The Priestess could feel the pain, and hear the screams of the innocent people. Focusing her thoughts harder, and pushing her mind further. She saw another image, one of a woman who wore a sailor suit with bright orange fuku. Fighting a young man who seemed to have telepathic abilities

__

Mina, it can't be! More images flashed before her eyes as she watched one of her oldest friends fought the young man whom easily over powered her. A wave of fear came over the priestess and she nearly lost her physic concentration. Yet when she got a hold of it again, she could see a new image. This one of a familiar looking woman who had a hair style that made it look like she had a pair of meatballs on top of her head.

_Serena, it can't be?_ She recognized her old friend whom she had not seen in years. It scared her to no end to see one of her best friends being thrown from several miles above a foreign city. Focusing her mind harder, now pushing it beyond its limitations. This time, the priestess attempted to see if she could tell where her friends were. 

_Where could they be? _Focusing her thoughts upon finding her two friends. A task that she knew would take much time, and energy,. Though deep down, the woman knew she must do this. For she was a 

Sailor Solider just as friends were 

The fire in front of the woman continued to burn, as she began to focus her thoughts once more upon finding her friends. She continued to focus her thoughts, just as an image appeared once more before her eyes. Yet this one was different, it wasn't of one of her friends being hurt, or of evil monsters attacking innocent people. No, this image was different, and it made her uneasy. For it was of the moon, then she was something flying out of it. Flying, upon the wings of a bat. Her eyes snapped upon seeing this, a determined look donning her once cool face. 

_I must find the others_, The woman stood up on her feet. Her eyes still transfixed upon the fire that burned before her. _I fear that something bad is going to happen if we don't stop whatever it is. _She turned to walk out or the temple room. Only turning back for a moment to look at the temple fire. Gazing into his brilliant light, the temple priestess sighed softly. _I just hope that I'm not too late._

"Where are those rice balls? There are customers waiting out here!"

The woman's head spun about to find the master chef standing behind her, his face red with anger and contempt. Plus he was practically yelling right into her ear.

"I'm working as fast as I can here," she replied with a sharp edge in her voice. "I mean come on I only have one set of hands here, and no one to help out around here."

The chef looked down at the younger woman, his face showing the slightest bit of anger mixed with frustration. She was indeed several years younger than he was. Maybe in her late thirty's, early forties. Yet she was also the most difficult person he'd ever hired, but she was the only cook that could prepare certain dishes correctly with out spoiling them. 

"You must work faster. The customers out there are waiting, and many are starting to become very impatient."

The woman looked up at the older name, making only the slightest bit of eye contact with him. The look that was upon her face showed that she was not only annoyed, but that she was also extremely exhausted. A rage burned behind her dark brown eyes. She never liked guys like him, and she never would like people like him. 

'Listen I am doing the best that I can," she pointed a finger at him. Pointing her finger towards him, and slowly moving closer towards her boss. "So back off ok?"

"Whatever, jus get those riceballs ready quickly." The master chief turned and walked out of the kitchen. Heading for the adjourning restaurant 

_God what a prick!_ She thought to herself as the man left the kitchen area. If making rice balls foir this guy was hard..

The sun starting to set upon the city called Gotham, night began to fall upon the city like a star covered blanket. Citizens were beginning to return home from work, or getting ready to go out for a night on the town. Many people going out in-groups, as since they fear the street gangs and thugs that roams the city streets at night. Though with Batman once again roaming the night, the citizens' tensions began to ease up a tad bit. Though on this night, someone else was watching the city. Or was he?

Standing upon the roof of one of the tallest building in the city. Looking down upon the citizens of this fair city. A shadowy figure stood there, his cane tightly clenched in the right hand. The tuxedo the figure wore was torn slightly from the battle that had taken place only hours before. 

_Why did you leave me like that Serena? _He thought to himself. His deep blue eyes taking in the city's landscape from behind the white mask he wore upon his face. In the back of his mind, Tuxedo Mask knew that his true love Serena was some where with in the city. Though he just didn't know where she was, and that made him more frustrated that she had lied to him. While it had been for a good reason yes, but it hurt him none the less. Moving from building to building quickly. His lavender cape flowing in the wind behind him. 

"Where can she be?" Tuxedo Mask said out loud to no one in particular. "Argh!" His frustration overwhelming him for a moment, taking the place of his exhaustion. Leaning against the roof ledge, looking down at the city below. He was tired, hungry, and very upset. Though the love he had for her keep him going, and continuing on to spite what he felt like physically.

"She has to be some where. I can feel her nearby, but I don't know where." Speaking out loud, even though no one was around to hear him speak. Backing up a few steps, Tuxedo Mask then leaped off of the roof, soaring off into the night sky. 

__

Focus

Is what Batman told him self as he stood there in the middle of a holographic simulation of the old Gotham City. A training simulation designed especially for him to use to hone the skills that Mr.Wayne was teaching him. Though this time it was different, because he wasn't training alone. A woman stood beside him, her sailor style body suit covering the upper half of her body. She turned to look at the Batman for a moment. 

"_As Batman, there will come times when you must rely on others to achieve your goal_" The voice of Bruce Wayne was broadcast through speakers hidden inside of the simulator. Batman stood calmly as stone, Sailor Venus beside him. To spite her bandages and injuries, she felt that she could at least practice a little. A light was cast upon a dark corner of the simulator, revealing a robot figure dressed in bright green attire, with question marks over it's body suit. Venus stepped to the side as the robot threw a series of question marked shaped grenades at the two. 

"AHH!" Sailor Venus screamed as the grenades where thrown at her, though she moved quickly in a panic. The grenades exploded behind her, the blast nearly sending her flying into a simulated wall. 

"Gotta watch yourself there, " a voice spoke as a black dart flew past her. She turned slightly to see Batman flying towards the robot. He flicked his wrist to reveal a batarnag, with another flick he threw it at the robot "Riddler". The robot retaliated by using the cane it held in it's two hands, and pointed the end at the batarnag, the end fired off and caused the weapon to explode.

"CREESCENT BEAM!" was all that was heard before a beam of golden light sliced through the robot, and shattered it to bits. Sailor Venus stood there, on arm around her side and trying to hide the fact that her ribs were still bothering her greatly. It took all of her strength now to stay up, though Batman saw this, and touched a near invisible button on the side of his mask that activated the communication link between him and the Batcomputer. 

"Better shut down the simulation." Was all he said. And with that the background that was behind them faded and shimmered to reveal a wall of solid rock. Bruce Wayne sat behind the simulator controls, both Luna and Artemis beside him. He found them to be helpful sometimes. Other than that, the old man just put up with them

"Ugh" Venus nearly hit the floor of the simulator, those broken ribs bothered her still. Though before she could hit the floor, a pair of costumed arms caught her. Turning her eyes to look at Batman, she smiled. 

"You must drive all the girls crazy, rescuing them like this." She joked, smiling slightly before wincing a bit again.

"Only the ones that fall in front of me." His voice was serious, though one would swear that the corners of his mouth turned upward in a smile for a second. 

"Sure there batboy." A bright light surrounded Sailor Venus as her Sailor Solider uniform disappeared to reveal the woman named Mina. The bandages she had wrapped around her sides and arm could now be seen through her short cut T-shirt. She'd been staying in the Batcave for only a day now though it had strangely become much less scary then it was when Mina first woke up in the cave's small medical area. Though as Batman helped her off of the simulator. . The two cats jumped down from their perches upon the controls, and then proceeded to follow the two.

"Is this how you spend your days, down here. With that creepy old man?" Mina asked, as Batman lowered her down so she could stand up on her own. 

"Just the weekends" His gloved hand moved, pulling the mask off of his face to reveal the young face of Terry McGinnies. "And most school nights, holidays and most of my free time." 

Mina stood up on her two feet, using Terry's shoulder to lean upon just in case she felt like she was in pain. Artemis looked up at her as he trailed at her heels.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" He asked, "we should get you to a hospital right away." Artemis was very concerned for Mina's health, and had begun to think it unwise that she stay here in this cave. Luna stopped in her tracks and shot Artemis with a very strange look on her face.

`"You know full well that Mr. Wayne is capable of taking care of her." Was all she said, "after all he did manage to help her so far." Mina looked down at Luna and smiled somewhat meekly. 

"Thanks Luna" She cast her eyes upward towards the top of the cave where the bats flew over head. It was late at night outside, but you couldn't tell from down there. 

Thunder and lighting clapped in the night sky behind the old house known simply as "Wayne Manor". To many people in the city of Gotham, it stood as a symbol of the past, and to others it was just one of the old buildings of the city that was simply just there. Though to Serena, it was kind of errie and yet mysterious at the same time. Even now as she stood at the mansion's front gate, unsure as to weather or not she should ring the buzzer. The wind picked up, and blew her long blonde hair, which was tied in its trademark twin pigtails all over. She moved her hand slightly to brush some lose strands out of her eyesight.

_This place gives me a bad case of the nega-creeps_. She held her purse close to her to keep it from blowing away. Serena was tired and worn, she'd spent most of the day searching for Darien, and had found neither hide nor hair of him. It made her so worried to be with out him even if it was for a few days. Though still, she was determined to find Luna, and find out just what in the world was going on. 

_Oh Darien_, she thought, _I wish I could tell you how sorry I am for what I did. _Serena cast her baby blue eyes down ward. _But I need to know just what is going on here_. With that she looked back up, and pressed the button to activate the gate's electronic buzzer.

"Hello", she spoke into the little microphone that was above the button she pushed. "I'm here about a lost black cat." Serena paused for a moment, and opened her mouth to speak. Though at the same moment the gates slowly opened, revealing the long and winding path that lead up to the mansion.

"Well here goes nothing" She said to herself, and began the long walk up the path that lead to the place known as "Wayne Manor".

To Be Contuined….


	7. Death Rains

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (Pretty Solider Sailor Moon)  
Batman Beyond "The Moon and The Bat"  
Chapter 7: Death Rains Rush hour traffic consumed both the skyways and highways of Gotham as the sun began to set upon the city. Both hovercars and transports could be found all over, practically going bumper to bumper in most places. However, it wasn't usually this bad, even during the evening rush hour when people were trying to get home from their jobs in order to be with their families. Yet more so towards the center of the traffic, Gotham City Police had blocked off a small section of the highway, where medical personal and fire fighters worked frantically to rescue victims of a three car accident which had taken place just a little over a half and hour earlier. Rescue workers scurried about to somehow get the victims who where still trapped inside of they're cars out so they receive medical attention. Though there was a body lying nude in the street, holographic chalk lines were drawn around it. What was odd about it was that the body was nearly imbedded in the street. A coroner walked around the body taking pictures with a small device that allowed him to capture images on to a small disk that was about the size of the palm of his hand. "Hey buddy," a older police man called over to him. "What do you make of the naked skydiver?" He was a heavyset, middle aged man. Whose hairline had begun to recede and had begun to turn gray. "Well," the coroner replied, adjust the glasses that covered his brown eyes. "I really can't say on this one. Not every day that we get bodies that fall from the sky and have holes in them"  
"Holes? How could someone fall from the sky naked and full of holes"  
"See for yourself," The coroner pointed towards the body. Several and rather large bloody holes and been made in the torso and facial areas. The officer nearly leaped back in sheer horror, after all his years on the force. He'd thought that he had seen just about everything, but the sight of this poor person was beyond horror. The Coroner watched as the man's face turned a pasty white color, and then as he fainted, and hit the ground with a sickening thud.  
"Hey pal, you ok?" The coroner asked as he kneeled down beside his friend, putting the device down at his side. "SOMEONE GET HIM SOME HELP!" The coroner called out to anyone who would listen. A medical attendant came over to the fallen officer's side and helped the fallen man onto a gurney. Some people who had began to crowd around the police lines watched in utter horror and sadness as the officer, along with the other victims, were either loaded into the backs of medical transports, or simply taken care of on the spot. VR camera crews were now arriving upon the haunting scene, hoping to get some footage of the wreckage for the six o'clock news. Dark clouds began to roll over head as this all transpired, blocking out the sun completely. Raindrops began to pour down upon the city below, it was almost as if the angels in heaven were grieving for the ones that have been lost over the past few weeks.

The path to 'Wayne Manor' seemed to be like a thousand-mile walk to Serena, as she leaned against a tree while she caught her breath. The dark clouds loomed over in the sky above her head. A storm was brewing and it looked as if she was going to be caught right in the middle of it. "Oh this is just great," She complained. "First I manage to lose all of my stuff yesterday, and today I'm gonna get caught up in a freaking storm." Raindrops began to fall from the clouds that covered the evening sky. Her face began to turn a bright red color as a raindrop hit her nose lightly. Only to roll, and hit the dirt path that she stood upon. Serena growled in frustration, for her this was the last straw. She had lost her job, had nearly been killed by some would be wacko terrorist, and lost the one person whom she loved the most. All with in the course of a few short days. Though that didn't stop her from looking up at the massive old home that loomed before her. Even now it seemed to be ten times as creepy as it was when she first saw it only ten minutes ago when she first arrived at the front gate. The raindrops increased, and began to fall down harder than they had before. Her deep blue eyes went wide as she somewhat marveled at it's rather large size, though a lump formed in the back of her throat. "Golly, this place is huge." Thunder and lighting crashed into the background and the rain beat down upon the ground. It was almost as if the heavens were angered and frightened at the same time. A bolt of lighting hurled from the sky and hit a nearby tree. Serena nearly jumped from the sound of it.  
"EEPP!" The sound of all that pure power hitting the tree nearly gave Serena a heart attack. Panicking, she began to run the rest of the way to the house, leaving only a rather large dust cloud in her wake.

"And in local news. A dead body mysteriously fell from the sky today. Landing in the middle of the Gotham City highway system." A pair of eyes watched the screen as the virtual reality newswoman began to relate the story to the public. An evil feminine laugh began to fill the small room. It was rather darkly lit room, with no furniture or fixings of such. Expect for a few chairs and the small table that the holounit was held upon. The room was part of a old warehouse that was located in the historic section of Gotham City. It was a convent place to hide for the city's street gangs and those who did not wish to be found by the police, or by the Batman. Yet for the occupant of this particular building, she could really care less.  
"Perfect," a slight smile formed upon her soft ruby lips. An evil sparkle shined in her eyes, which were almost completely glazed over. Thus giving her the look of a dead person who has risen once more. The woman turned away from the unit, walking with such a careful manner, it would have a man hypnotized in moments. Her feminine form moved gracefully as she made her way across the floor. Even the horns that were upon the top of her head couldn't take away from her stunning looks. Another woman was there, chained to the wall, her mouth gagged by a strand of wiring. She also wore no clothes, and was thus completely in the nude. The restrained woman saw the shadowy figure walk towards her, and began to struggle against her chains, only causing them to dig deep into her skin, creating deep cuts that had begun to bleed. All around her the bodies of the woman that had been kidnapped hanged from their chains. All of them had been tortured before their deaths, it seemed that they're life energy was drained from their bodies. Their skin was now a ghostly white color, and they wall had suffered multiple wounds as they had died. She did not want to join their ranks, and even though she could not break free from her confines. Her struggles against them continued with no prevail. "There's no way you can fight what is coming," that soft voice she'd heard for several days now rang through the hollow room. "You cannot fight your own destiny"  
She continued to struggle, growing weaker each time. It'd been several days since she had eaten anything expect for being force fed a dirty rat. The shadowy figure of Omni emerged from the shadows, a tall woman, whose body looked it was twisted. Just like that of a snake. She moved closer, taking her time, as if she was taking her time. This frightened the woman to no ends, but by now. She was physical and emotional spent now. Easy prey she was now.  
"You see, there's no hope for you pathetic life now," Omni spoke. An evil, menacing grin crossed the evil woman's lips. Omni sneered at her prey, exposing her deadly fangs that filled in for what would have been teeth. Her tongue licked her soft lips gently, as she lifted the woman's head up with her hand.  
"It's Dinner time," a smiled formed as she began to blast the poor woman with black energy. Her screams filled the small warehouse, yet no one could help her.  
"Scream all you want." She stopped now, seeing how badly the woman had been injured. Though the damage had been done. Blood flowed freely from the woman's open wounds upon her body. She smiled, licking the blood off of her victim, tasting what would become her's very soon. "Tasty," she smiled, her eyes empty, as if she was nothing but complete darkness. Drawing the unfortunate victim's head close to her. Omni proceeded to sink her fangs deep into the woman's neck, drawing yet even more blood from her helpless victim. Dark magic began blasting the dying woman, as her life flowed from her body. She struggled against Omni, but ultimately it was of no use. Within just a few short moments her body became limp, and her skin began to turn a ghastly white. Omni released her grip upon the now dead carcass, and smiled to herself.  
"You stupid bitch," she mocked the dead woman. "I told you that it was useless to resist my power." Turning her back to the now dead woman, her hunger for blood having been satisfied. For now at least. She turned her back to the now dead body, the sound of her footsteps against the cold wood floor filled the room. The time has come, her eyes shined with a dark glow. Finally I have enough power to create an army of darkness. Her ruby lips curved into a wicked smile, as she closed her eyes. Dark power began to radiate from the depths of her black soul. Behind Omni, several of the bodies began to float in mid-air., and began to just hover there. She raised her arms up towards the sky, the bodies began to take on new forms. Their wounds began to wither and disappear, and then began to stand erect upon their own two feet, each spinning about for a few seconds as a black dress appeared upon each of the five. Their hair was now all black, along with facial features of monsters that belong in horror movies. "Perfect," Omni spoke. Opening her eyes as the five stood before now. Each looked identical to the other, making it impossible to tell them apart. She opened her eyes slowly, that evil grin returning to her face. It was clear that she was satisfied with her new warriors. "Now, " she commanded, "GO FORTH, and bring me the silver crystal." Her eyes gave them each an intense gaze. "You will attack the city, and destroy it if you must. That should be enough to lure Sailor Moon into the open." Her body shuttered at the mere though of that blonde-haired little twit. "And if that so called Batboy gets in the way," her voice took on a edgy and yet dangerous tone. The five listened to Omni's every word, each holding their dead gaze upon her. Their facial expressions remained unchanged, each only nodded their head slightly to acknowledge her commands. She lifted her arms up towards the sky, her extended fingers began to let lose with a barrage of evil energy. Tearing through the roof of the old building, giving her warriors an exit as the five ascended into the heavens.

Artemis looked out upon the city from the living room window as the rain beat down upon the city that was not too far away. He had been having been sensing an evil energy coming from the city, but he wasn't sure as to where exactly. Luna watched him intently, her head titled to one side, she'd sensed the same thing that he did, and while she'd been able to tell Bruce about it. Artemis had said nothing. The two were alone in the room, with Bruce down in the cave, and Terry off on patrol. The two had really not much else to do.  
"This is very strange," Artemis spoke after a few minutes of nothing but complete silence "Luna, come take a look at this"  
The other cat nodded her head, and hopped up on to the windowsill, beside Artemis. He pointed out towards the city, where dark beams of energy could be seen shooting out into the sky.  
"Oh my," the fur upon her back began to stand upright. "We need to warn Mr. Wayne right away!" Luna turned to jump down, though she stopped. A creaking sound filled the hallway, causing both the heads of both cats to turn towards the hallway. "It sounds like we have company Luna," Artemis explained as he jumped down from the windowsill, and ran out into the hallway. The noise grew louder, as the sound of the rain could be heard. The two cats stopped suddenly, now standing at the edge of the staircase that led to the main hallway. The door continued to open just as Luna's eyes began to widen, A shadow blanketed them both. "Hello?" A voice rang out through the entryway, "Is anybody home?" A shadowy figure could be seen in the doorway, vaguely visible because of the heavy rain. Yet the sound of her voice was enough to make Luna's ears stick straight up into the air.  
"SERENA!" The little black cat came down the stairs as fast as she could go, and into the arms of her owner. Serena knelt down and lifted Luna up into her arms. Though she wound screaming her head off in pain from her injuries and shock because Serena was so wet. "Goodness sakes Serena!" Luna cried as she shook herself dry again. Though she spoke through gritted teeth as she tried not to show how much it really did hurt. "How long have you been out in this storm"  
Serena blinked, she'd seen Luna hurt before though she didn't say anything about it "About half an hour," she explained. "During which I nearly got struck down by a bolt of lighting." Her eyes widened slightly as she saw Artemis walk up beside Luna to help her dry off.  
"Artemis?" She looked at the white cat questioningly for a few moments, lowering herself down on to one knee. "What are you doing here"  
Artemis looked up at Serena, their eyes meeting for a brief moment. "The same reason Luna came here, only the situation is more serious than we both thought." The sound of more footsteps could be heard now, then the sound of something was sliding across the floor. Serena jumped to her feet, grabbing Luna in the process.  
"Artemis, where are you?" A voice rang out. Serena looked about for a moment, as if she couldn't believe this. That voice was so familiar, and since Artemis was here, that ment it could only be one other person besides the one who owned this house. "Artemis?" The voice called again, the sound of something being pushed back into place was heard. "Where are you?" Mina walked into the entryway, and at once she caught sight of Serena standing there, holding Luna in her arms. The two stood there, as if neither one knew what exactly to say. "Serena?" She spoke after nearly several moments of nothing but silence. "Is that really you?" Serena nodded in replay, not knowing what else to do. A soft smile came to her lips, as she put Luna down on the ground gently. Standing up she moved towards Mina, and the two friends gave each other a hug. "Oh Serena, I'm glad your ok." Tears came to Mina's eyes as the two friends held each other close for what seamed like forever. "I know, I'm here now." Serena replied. Luna and Artemis looked at the two reunited Sailor Soldiers and smiled privately to each other "It's so good to see them together again, isn't it Artemis?" Luna whispered silently. Artemis nodded in replay as the two cats watched the little reunion that transpired before them.

The rain continued to beat down upon Gotham City, causing many citizens to either stay indoors, or carry umbrellas along with them. It was getting late, so not too many people were wondering about the city now. Expect those who wished to began causing trouble for the sleeping citizens of the city. Gangs took the streets at this hour, since there was no police to be seen. A dark shadow streaked across the Gotham City skyline, like a tiger heading out into the jungle in search of its prey. Like an avenging arrow, the sleek Batmobile shot through the rainy night like a black dart. It's engines roaring at full speed, giving Gothimates a sense of hope and justice once more. Though on this night, something just wasn't right at all. Especially as beams of strange light flashed across the sky admits the rain. Batman made a mental note of this as he piloted the Batmobile through the narrow pathways in-between buildings. "That's strange," he spoke through the communications link to the Batcave. "Never seen that before." He made reference to the strange beams of light that were flashing across the sky. "I'm going to check it out." Bruce looked up at the Batcomputer's massive screen for a brief moment, then turned his gaze away.  
"So do something about it." Was the only response he got from the elderly man, who looked like he needed a few more hours of sleep.

Batman shot Bruce a glared through the video link that kept the two in constant real time contact. "Right!" Sarcasm was practically oozing from the tomorrow knight. Veering the Batmobile through the city's highways, Batman couldn't help but wonder as to what in gods name could cause something like this. The batmobile shot through the city like an arrow, slicing through the darkness. "I don't like it," he muttered to himself. "Something just isn't right about this at all." Batman moved his arms, controlling the car with them. The batsuit was hooked into the special plugs in his chair's armrests. Only the one who wore the batsuit could actually drive the batmobile. Batman sighed to himself, and looked at the clock that was mounted upon the dashboard. 8:45. Damn- it I'm going to be late for my date with Dana again. He thought about his girlfriend, Dana Tan for a moment. They'd be going steady for over a year now, and Terry didn't want to ruin their relationship, Batman or no Batman.

"Do you sense that?" A raspy, yet slightly feminine voice spoke out of the shadows to her companions. "The Bat is near"  
A face turned to look at her.  
"Are you sure it's him?" another spoke up, looking over the ledge of the roof of which the yoma's stood upon. Well hidden by the shadows of the night, they had little to no trouble conducting their search of the city. The sound of a large vechile speeding past filled the air, as a bat-shaped hovercraft sped past the building. They all looked at each other, a smile spreading upon they're ghastly faces. Faces that only the dead has etched forever upon them. "Come," the tallest of the five spoke up. "Let's have some fun with him, shall we?" A hideous grin came across her dead face. The other's looked at her, and nodded, turning to leap from the ledge of the roof as they took flight.

Batman steered the batmobile along the highway, moving his arms to maneuver the car along the streets. "Look's like everything's peaceful tonight, no sign of any trouble." He spoke into the two-way link that connected him to the Batcave. "I'm gonna head back." Light began to flash across the view screen that let him see outside of the cockpit area. "What the?" was all that he could manage to say. For a moment, the flashes of light caused Batman to lose control of the car. Moving his arms frantically, he struggled to regain control of the Batmobile, nearly severing it off road. "That was close," Batman said with a sigh or relief. Turing his arms slight, he turned to get off of the highways. Revving the engines up, Batman smiled a bit. The roar of the Batmobile's engine sent fear into the hearts of those who did evil.  
Something shot out at the fast moving Batmobile, it was fast and Batman barely had time to steer out of its range. The object wrapped itself around the side of the vechile, just as several more shot out. They too wrapped around the batmobile, preventing from attempting to escape. "Someone doesn't like me much," Batman poured more power into the engine The objects pulled against him, causing the sides of the car to began to peel away. Metal grinding, and the sound of it twisting filled the Tomorrow Knight's ears. ."That can't be a good sound." Energy began to surround the strange tentacle like objects that were wrapped around the vechile. The Batmobile began to shake, rocking back and forth. Inside the cockpit area, control panels began exploding all around Batman.  
"ARGH!" The sounds rang in his ears, acting quickly. Batman unplugged the batsuit from its plugs in the armrest. Hitting a small button on one of the armrest, the floor underneath opened up. Allowing him to slide out of the car. Fire spewed out of the cockpit just as Batman managed to slip out of the Batmobile just in time. "This is not happening!" Batman told himself as he crawled out from underneath the car. Strands of black energy held it in place, bits and pieces of the Batmobile began to fly off in all directions. Batman ran, diving off the edge of the road. His red wings slid out from inside his suit, and the jet propulsion boots fired up. Up into the sky he soared, getting a glimpse of what had attacked him. Five strange creatures, each with tentacles instead of arms, that were wrapped tightly around the Batmobile, blasting it with strange bursts of energy. Suddenly, the car began to shake more violently. Batman shielded his eyes, as the light surrounding the car grew even brighter. An explosion ran out, destroying the Batmobile, Batman's eyes went wide as debris went flying all over the place.  
"McGinnis, WHAT HAPPENED?" Bruce Wayne's voice came through the two-way link. "Answer me"  
Batman touched a near invisible button on the side of his mask. "The car's been destroyed, and. Uh-oh." the creature's turned their heads a bit to see Batman hovering above the damage. The five rushed at him, their tentacles turning into what resembled human arms. They charged at it, moving so fast that they resembled nothing but a blur. Batman moved to get out the way, but they were all over him before he could even budge. Taking him down hard, he plummeted down towards the streets, one of the five held on to him. Flashing her fangs in front of Batman's face, preparing to bite down upon his exposed neck. He struggled to break free of her grip, using all of his might.  
"Nice mouth, you eat with that thing?" Batman managed to wiggle his arm free, flicking his wrist to let a batarnag appear. He used the razor sharp edge to slash the creature across the face. The monster let go of Batman, grabbing its face while in pain. Seeing this chance, He fired up his jet boots, and flew away from the creature. If he were going to fight them, it would be on the ground. Landing upon a roof, Batman quickly turned about, another monster was rapidly approaching him. Yet it was met with a might kick to it's face as it got close enough to him. "Nice try, better luck next time" Hearing another creep up behind him. Batman raised his fist, smashing it into the mouth of another monster. They began to get up again, Batman stood his ground, unafraid. "You stupid ignorant bastard." One of the monsters spoke up, a strange black substance oozing from her lip. "Do you have any idea that we could destroy you anytime we wish"  
Batman smirked, then made a gesture with his hands that said, "bring it on". The five monsters surrounded him now. Taking their time. He touched the button that activated the link to the cave.  
"This doesn't look good Wayne." He spoke, turning about so he could keep his eyes upon all of them.  
"Switch on your vid-link" the elderly man replied calmly. "Maybe I can help you from here." The screen flickered on the batcomputer, showing Batman's postion. The expression upon Bruce's face changed from solemn to shock. "Watch your back," He spoke after a moment of thinking. "Keep your eyes, and ears open"  
Batman turned about quickly, two more had sprung up behind him. "That's easy for you to say." The five surrounded him, moving in slowly. Like a pack of wolves seizing upon their prey. Batman flicked his wrist once, a pair of swirling bolas came into his hand. Twirling them around in his hand, Batman threw them at one of the monsters. It simply sidestepped the weapon, letting it falter to the ground. "You think you're so tough." One of them spoke up. Batman titled his head slightly, folding his arms across his chest.  
"You talk too much," Batman flashed them a nasty grin. The five just looked at each other, and shot out tentacles out at him. Moving too fast for him to evade, Batman found himself being wrapped up in their tentacles. Acting quickly the five blasted him with massive amounts of black magic, causing the Tomorrow Knight to scream out in pain. His suit began to tear away, revealing the wiring that was woven into the fabric.

"MCGINNIS"  
The screen on the batcomputer flickered and wavered before flicking several times, then going blank. Bruce hit the computer's console, the sound of old bones hitting button's filled his ears. "If I was still young enough," he repeated the same words that he said night after night since Terry had swiped the Batsuit. "Pitiful, to let yourself become this shell of a man." Bruce lowered his head in shame, losing himself in his thoughts. Yet after a moment, his head snapped up, he could feel that someone was near. Though he relaxed when he remember who it was. Yet the look upon his face remained the same.  
"What is this place?" A voice new to him spoke a female voice.  
"The Batcave," Mina, it couldn't be anyone else. Bruce had taken a liking to her after a while. Yet right now, was not the time.  
"Batcave? You mean I was dragged all the way out here to see a cave of BATS?" The sound of footsteps became louder, but now Bruce just ignored it. He was too concerned for Terry's safety to even care about at the moment.  
"Actually, it's more than just that." The first voice spoke again. Their silhouettes could be seen upon the cave wall. He looked up for a moment from the computer's console, so he could greet the two. Though the image of Terry being entangled by those, creatures remained fresh in his mind.

"ARGH. THIS HURTS"  
The sound of Batman screaming in agony only gave the five creatures encouragement to continue their torture. They looked at each other, expressionless faces masked the joy that killing mortals gave them. Each of the five could sense that Batman was struggling to break free of their grasp. Dark energy surged from their combined powers. It created a barrier of magic so strong it was almost impossible to break. They could see the Batman's suit began to tear and give way. The exposed wiring underneath the suit's fabric was now exposed, what was left of it anyway. Sparks flying in every direction, the smell of burnt rubber filled the air. "Got to get free somehow." Batman began to try and somehow worm his way out of their grasp. Though the blasts of dark magic were sent surging through the Bat-suit, causing the wiring inside of it to short out or explode. The suit was now in tatters, exposing the melted out and useless wiring and circuitry beneath the outer layer. Still, Batman continued to try and free himself. With the last of his strength, Batman flicked his right wrist. A batarang popped into his hand, extending it's small razor sharp wings. He threw the weapon at the creatures, then fell limp. The batarang hit each of the five, cutting their faces and causing them each to cry out in surprise rather than pain. Though it was just enough however, to cause them to drop Batman to the city below. "He'll pay double for that!" one of the creatures cried out, diving down to try and catch the fallen tomorrow knight. Straining to gain every inch to get closer to catching him, but he was falling very fast. Suddenly, something swung from out of nowhere and grabbed the falling Batman. It was hard to see who or what it was, but all that the creatures knew was that it had to be destroyed as well. The remaining four began to follow their teammate in pursuit of the Bat, only to find that he had vanished into the night. "Damn it! Where did they go?" one of the creatures screamed at her other partners. They just looked at each other and shrugged.  
"Mistress Omni will not be very pleased with us for this." Spoke another one, they landed upon a rooftop. "The bat will surely recover and alert those Sailor bitches!" "Too late for that one, stupid"  
The five spun about, hearing a deep feminine voice coming from out of nowhere. "Who are you?" The biggest of the five demanded. "Show yourself, or we'll destroy you right here, and right now!" The sound of her voice was filled with a bit too much glee at the thought of killing.  
"I don't think you want that." "Fine, have it your way." The five began to shoot out blasts of pure black energy all about. Hitting walls, cars, and even sky cams. Though they couldn't seem to hit the source of the voice, which was still no where to bee seen. "DEAD SCREAM!" There was a flash a bright purple, and energy. The five creatures screamed out and pain, and then there was silence. The five were vaporized in the blast. A lone woman clad in a sailor suit with purple fuku and holding a staff in her hands looked down from the roof from which she stood. Long greenish purple hair that flowed from her head to her knees blew in the gentle night breeze. She looked down at spot where the five creatures once stood through violet colored eyes.  
This is not good. The Sailor Solider thought to herself. This new enemy is very strong, that I can tell form what they did to that warrior. She brushed a few lose strands of hair aside with her gloved hand.

Batman moaned as his eyes began to open, his vision was slightly blurred and the room was not very well lit. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted themselves to the lighting. Though he quickly noticed that he was not wearing his mask, because it was lying along side the top half of his batsuit. "Ok, now where am I?" He asked out loud, the pain that he felt in his back was starting to subside a bit. Looking about, Terry began to wonder as to how he was able to survive that attack, and about how Mr.Wayne was going to react when he hears about the car being totaled. He felt along the wall with his hands, searching for a light switch or something that would turn on a light in the room. "Where am I?" He asked, once he hit a light switch. The lights came on, showing the insides of a small hotel room. "Ok Now this isn't making any sense.." Terry said to him self. He fell back onto the bed, still tired, and worn out form his battle. "must, call, Wayne." He said falling into a deep sleep. 


End file.
